Prisoners: In the darkness
by astridzeogearfried
Summary: Bue, mal, and D are all now living in the darkness for good, just as planned by D. Will things really go back to the way they were? Or will they just turn evil, the way D wanted? The sequel to Prisoner, and I plan on this one being comedic at first but will get serious later on...I also chose to make bue a little bit more 'moody', you'll see...
1. Chapter 1 welcome back

Bue and mal heard a click sound come from the door they had just come through after they had set D on the bed since he had gotten hurt. The click sound came right after D had turned his head, which they noticed and thought he was simply getting comfortable. Bue was the first to realize what he'd just done. "D did you jus-?" Mal looked confused until he looked back at D who had a sly grin on his face while bue ran to the door. It was locked as she started pulling on the knob and banging on the door. Mal ran over next, he snapped his fingers in the attempt to unlock it himself, didn't work, bue tried to summon a mirror to see if she could find manitoba, it didn't work. D laughed, "YOU PSYCHOPATH!" He continued to chuckle, "what a nice compliment, my bue…". She held on tight to mal with fear but then D coughed up a storm, they were raspy and you could tell he was in dire pain. Mal took the opportunity and summoned a pistol, he cocked it, took aim, and just as bue looked away, he fired immediately. D flew up his arm and in an instant, the bullet disintegrated. "Don't you two understand? _I'M_ the one with the control here, with a snap of my fingers I can close the second portal, I can lock and unlock any door here, I and ONLY I can summon a way out of here! Haha!" "'Ya nutty li'l-!...I remember this place being fun….and the teddy bears….and the comfy huge bed. What happened to 'ya back in the room on mike's side?" Bue asked curiously, D looked away and coughed one more time. "Once you've been in the darkness for at least a year, light becomes your most painful weakness. It can be both psychologically _and_ physically traumatizing, I can get over this within two days max! But...nonetheless….you're both here to stay…-". He chuckled again. "-Until the day that mike dies, correct?" Mal looked down feeling nervous and annoyed at how calmly bue was talking about mike's death, while, yes, it'll be many many years in the future...it still was something that tormented him. D winked at the two of them whom were right by the locked door, his expression showed no sign of emotion so bue assumed it wasn't about her _or_ mal. Then the sound of powerful wind came from behind the door which, after a few seconds died down until it became mute. "What'd you do?!" He laughed maniacally as they guessed something horrible…. "The second portal's gone…". "Don't worry, you'll learn to like it here!" D grinned as the two shuddered and held each other in paranoia, worry, and fear. "I doubt it 'ya crackpot!" D chuckled while bue glared.

~Two years after the portal had been closed in the darkness~

"Tha' one kinda looks like a bunny holdin' cotton candy." "I see a fox with a bunny in it's mouth." Bue glared and D smirked. "'Ya know what _I _see?" Bue and D turned their heads toward mal with curiosity. "I see a ceiling covered in bullet holes." Bue glared at mal then threw an old mutilated teddy bear at him. The three had been lying down on the ground side-by-side, none of them could tell time anymore but their bodies still grew according to mike's so they had the body's of ten year olds, they couldn't tell the difference except in height. Mal and D were now 2 inches taller than bue, it made her feel like a midget which of course, they'd tease her about. Mal turned to D as he sat up and stretched, "hey D, how 'bout some _Moonlight Tag_?" Then bue turned _her_ head to D, "we've been si'n (sitting) here fer almos' an hour now an' ma' legs're startin' to get numb." D sighed then looked toward bue, "half, crescent, or full?" "...Crescent." Bue told him, he snapped his fingers and the bullet hole covered ceiling became a night sky which was then illuminated by a large crescent moon. The boring dark purple, almost black floor turned into grass, bue smiled, same as mal. "Alright, same rules as last time…. 1,2,3, NOT IT!

NOT IT! NOT I-...dang it.." MAL'S IT!" D quickly snapped his fingers once more and they became surrounded by forest as the two dashed into the woods and split up. "Eenie meenie minie...mo! BUE!" Then he took to his left and began chasing after her. Bue noticed mal had taken her side, she had a feeling he'd follow her like a keen torpedo and so, she made a fast turn toward a large tree. "You really think I'm gonna fall for that one?!"Then D came around from where bue had gone, mal smirked and tagged him. Forgetting they were so close, D 'tagged' him back by pushing him to the ground, "CHEATERS!" "Hey, you know the rules…-". Mal gave an annoyed glare then blew up his hair flap. "-There ARE no rules!" Mal finished, right after D chuckled and ran off. But then mal got an idea, he snapped his fingers and the forest disappeared. "CHEATER!" Bue yelled and mal smirked. "'There ARE no rules!...Right D?" D moved some stray hairs toward his own hair flap, after a very small pause, D started running again and mal took after him for the trick he pulled. Mal made a large jump (about 30 feet in the air) there was the pure black silhouette of mal's body in the moonlight, as he started to go down and made his way closer to D he just continued having the smug look on his face. He ended up landing even farther than D, mal moved his leg over to the side, tripping D. Because he had made contact with even his leg he's it, mal rolled away on the grass then got up and ran toward bue. "I'm not it anymore!" She stopped and crossed her arms then looked behind mal to see D running after him, bue pushed mal out of the way as she ran towards D. She jump-kicked him in the face, leaving a bue shoe print then snapped her fingers and the room returned to normal. D was on the ground feeling dizzy. Bue sat beside him on her knees with an inspecting look, "the mark is so light as though I merely poked him, and he has no reaction when the tiny mark gets poked either!" "What's your point?" "I nee' new shoes! DUH!" She took off her worn out and dull black flats and threw them at the wall, waking up D. "I'm thinkin'...steel toed!" "NOOO!" "Oh hey, your back from your tiny kick to the face." "YOU GAVE ME NO WARNING!" "It's Moonlight Tag, you're not SUPPOSED to give warnings! Stupid!" With that, she snapped her fingers and her barefeet got big, laced, steel toed, combat boots that went up to her knees. She admired them with a smile. "Who wan's to be the firs' kick victim, hmmm? 'Ya know, to break 'em in?" They backed away slowly, "oooor...how 'bout this?" D snapped his fingers and a punching bag appeared, chained to the bullet hole covered ceiling, bue just paused and stared while rubbing her chin as if inspecting it for bombs that D would put in there as his usual cruel jokes. "Feel free to kick it all 'ya want." "Yeah, so that you won't kick u- OW!" D punched mal in the shoulder, then bue started kicking it. She jumped up in the air and began hitting and kicking it at light speed, mal and D got a little scared, "that could've been us!" D nodded reluctantly in agreement. After a while of just watching her 'break in' the new shoes they progressively got bored then D turned to mal. "Wanna play detective?" Mal shrugged, he took it as a yes. Snapping his fingers the room changed to that of some big city with one of the bigger teddy bears as the fake body, police tape surrounding it. Bue stopped kicking when she noticed she was kicking air. Mal snapped his fingers, giving everyone trench coats and old style paper boy hats. Bue tried to hide the smile that was coming across her face, D saw and smirked, "so...detective buena, what do you think was the cause of death?" She imagined a bubble blowing pipe as she walked over toward the police tape. "My guess is decapitation." "I'm betting on impalement." "Either way, the red fluffy stuffing is everywhere." "I know, such a sickening sight for teddy bears everywhere." Bue couldn't help but chuckle at D's last statement, D heard her and grinned, bue saw and quickly looked away, his grin turned smug. "Any thoughts on who the culprit might be?" Mal asked ignoring the two. "I have an idea o' who it is." Mal and D turned to bue after she spoke. "Every murderer nee's a hideout an' the killer is usually the person you'd leas' expec'!" D rubbed his chin after bue blew her pipe. "I think I know who you're talking about…". Mal said. "Hey look, a note! Whaddaya bet it's a clue?" D asked them. Bue paused, "I thin' so, D read it." D picked up the note and began speaking, mal and bue listened intently.

_"You'll never catch me, for I am Letter 3 and I am back toward the glasses, you shall never depict the code for it is beyond you alone. 'What sinks but never sinks, and floats but never floats.'"_

Everybody cocked an eyebrow in confusion, bue blew her pipe then looked at D. "D, 'ya made this world, so wouldn't 'ya have 'magined the letter, what's it mean?" He shook his head, mal giggled. "I guess we have a REAL...teddy bear murderer on our hands, right?" Mal told them with a chuckle, bue and D started to crack up and play along. "I suppose we won't be getting any sleep soon otherwise the stray doll will come after us." D remarked, grinning but then bue's face changed to scared, mal and D noticed. "You think it's one of them girly dolls, like the haunted kind?" She asked shaking. "What would a GIRL'S doll be doing here, do you really think D would imagine a Talky Tina?" (This being a particularly creepy Twilight Zone episode) Mal asked her, then laughed, same as D. "Haha, maybe to mess with you guys but a Sally Sunshine would go to sunny hell for me!" D chuckled, bue pouted, "when you guys were sleeping I was watching doll horror movies-" "-so now you're paranoid that a psycho killer doll is in the darkness that'll come for you…". Mal chuckled, as well as D. Bue pouted then got mad and stomped on D's foot with her steel toed combat boots, she smiled that she finally got a chance to use them 'properly'. D started hopping on one leg with his right foot in his hands, mal laughed until he got kneed in the gut by bue, the two fell to the ground in pain. Bue snatched the note from D and blew her pipe once more. "What floats but never floats...and sinks but never sinks….". She reread then began slapping it against her hand to try and think. There was a long sidewalk, after D and mal got up they saw bue headed down the walkway then ran after her. They noticed, when they caught up, that bue was very heavily wrapped into the note obviously in deep thought, she didn't even see the boys run up not even when they started speaking. "'Ya think something's wrong with her, I've been reading her mumbling lips and she's read the note 8 times and counting!" Mal told him, D smirked. "She's just getting interested in the game, duh!" He taunted, mal looked annoyed then he reread the note. "How could 3 be a letter-?" "-It's either the name of the killer or a proper noun." Bue answered with no emotion, the two boys were a little surprised that she spoke but started thinking about the note too. "What about the 'glasses' hmm, detective buena?" D asked, a light bulb shot up from bue's head. "THE MIRRORS! MIRRORS ARE MADE OF GLASS!" "He said glassES...meaning plural so it's not just one mirror but a bunch instead!" Mal exclaimed. D looked down, understanding where they'd need to go but still pitched the idea,"the mirror room." Mal turned his head, half frightened as he remembered what had happened. While the memory was distant it had still been burned into his mind, when D showed weakness to him, all three of them have pride of unimaginable feats, D showing any sign of that dwindling was a moment that deserved a spot in the history book. D read his thoughts, remembering himself crying and tried to knock the thought out of his head by thinking about bue. This usually helped him when he'd get mad or something even though he'd never show it. D looked at bue who was still trying to figure out the rest of the note by mumbling the words several times. She turned to D, "hey D can 'ya change it back, I know where to look!" D snapped his fingers and the room changed back, bue smiled. D still looked a little grumpy but let up after seeing bue's kind expression. "Well then, let's find the teddy bear murderer! Follow me!" D laughed fakely, enough to fool bue but obviously cracked a little bit halfway which mal payed mind to.


	2. Chapter 2 the detectives can wait

D still had yet to open the door which he had locked so long ago, throughout the next month, mal would constantly try to trick D into opening the door. All attempts failed of course as well as trying over and over again to summon a mirror to step out, those capabilities had been neutralized after the door had been locked. Bue had given up after a week, though every now and then, she'll have her hand to the wall which was meant to look like she was doing 'punching practice' but it was clear that she was concentrating on creating a portal of her own. She understood the predicament she was in but still remained determined. Bue, living with her memories, had all her anger and frustration bottled up whereas mal was much more expressive and 'honest'. This wasn't exactly the best combination while in one soul space. In the darkness, as time went on, their faces progressively changed. Upon entering they had their light brown playful eyes, which then grew darker until they were jet black, this occurring after 6 months, their teeth sharpened quickly afterwards and so did the under-eye dark circles, while D's eyes remained his normal crimson, which the two had gotten used to by the end of the first year back. Once each had adapted, the games started, bue and mal began to let up and finally made the decision enjoy themselves though they still had a hint of hatred in their hearts. This hatred slowly shifted away from D and more toward mike's side then toward his personalities then made it's way to mike personally. Mal didn't have any hatred toward mike but instead, he just stopped caring.

Bue and mal knew D would never open that door so they were curious as to how they'd get out. He put his hand to the wall in front of them and a small light appeared, it became a mirror. He grabbed bue's hand, she glared and mal just followed. Bue didn't yank her hand away so D snickered, she continued to scowl. There were many walls in their way so D just kept summoning mirrors and walking through, still holding bue's hand whom at this point was thinking he was basically walking her across the street. Mal had his arms crossed feeling bored then just put his hand on bue's shoulder. She looked down at her hand and blushed then looked at her shoulder and blushed some more. Finally D opened the last mirror, but before bue and mal could see in front of him, he snapped his fingers and the broken mirrors reverted back to their previous non broken form. Mal knew what he did and kept his mouth shut. Bue looked up as she entered the room and D quickly gave mal a glare, he had quickly read bue's thoughts and saw she was too enveloped into the note as she tried to figure out more codes, tell her anything...and I'll slaughter you…. Mal gulped even though he still didn't plan on saying a word, it embarrassed them both thinking back on it. Bue looked at D when she heard the word "slaughter", he noticed and tried to cover it up by looking away. I'm not an idiot, D! She thought. With all of them having psychic capabilities they could carry a silent conversation whenever they pleased, D got a little nervous. I-it was nothing…

Don't 'ya gimme tha' crap…. Teddy bear murderer can wait! I may get distracted but I never lose sight of somethin' tha' I fin' to be of importance, tha' goes fer you too mal! And get 'ya God damned hands offa' me! Mal and D were a little shocked, her hair covering almost all of her face and both eyes while she spoke (thought) making her seem much more mysterious.

* * *

I may have possibly watched Elfen lied last night...


	3. Chapter 3 evil bue

All three were silent as though their very own thoughts had been hushed as it seemed like time had slowed down in a very dramatic setting. Bue turned her head towards mal whose hand was still resting on her shoulder, when she turned, some of the hair moved away to show one eye surrounded by her jungle of locks, that one eye that was visible peered right into his soul with it's pure black abyss. Mal let go of her shoulder, shaking as he began to slowly back away. The hair went back to covering that side of her face, mal sighed in small relief that that malicious scowl was no longer aimed at him. She turned to D with the same look only this time, she lifted her head up just an inch which moved a few more hairs astray, showing her sharp teeth which had already formed into a vicious smirk. He got scared fast when he looked over at mal who was shaking then looked back at bue and felt a sharp pain but he didn't know where. D looked down and saw that bue had dug her nails into his hand and the grip was getting tighter as he began to sweat, his face became pale. He tried his best to think straight to try and get through to her, _what's wrong with you?! Are you __that__ determined to get some lousy information?! _Bue's grip loosened but not enough for D to get out of it, her nails came out of the wounds and they began bleeding more. She winked at the injury and gauze appeared and wrapped themselves around D's hand the minute she had let go. He fell to his knees holding his hand, biting his lip in pain, mal was at the wall of the mirror now and breathing heavily. Bue turned to look at him to instill more fear, which worked, then looked down at D. _I did it to make a point, quit groveling...and...thanks for answering my question about what happened in here, by the way. _D looked up, furious, he shot his arm up and a yellow see-through force field appeared around her, she looked around, hair still covering most of her face and still the seriousness upon her stayed like some stubborn spell.

"What's that?!" Mal asked curiously, D slapped his forehead thinking it was obvious but then…

"It's a force field. Made by him to keep a person in but others are able enter if they desire. Unless it's taken down, I won't be getting out of here….. He originally made it for you if you did something dangerously stupid…-". She smirked though only a part of it was visible. Both boys were stunned at her voice. _It's definitely her voice but it sounds more mature and the accent's gone, just what happened to her? _D thought. "-But _I_ was put in here instead because I misbehaved...am I correct...lord D, I bet that's always something you wanted to hear from me, didn't you, cocky little ba-AAAAH!" D had grown annoyed with what she was saying, his crimson eyes glowed, he put both hands to the barrier, it turned red and she was electrocuted. "D isn't that a little overboard?!" Mal asked worriedly but D just glared and showed him the hand wrapped in gauze. "Haha! You son of a bi-OUCH!" She grabbed her head which was starting to swing wildly but then it just popped up. Her hair had separated back to it's original flap to her left covering the one eye and she smiled friendly, looked back at the mirrors then back at the two boys who were shaking with some fear and also some confusion. "Whaddaya guys lookin' a'?!" They let out a breath but then that went away when bue looked down at D's hand with the bloody gauze, she was worried by what D could tell by her facial expression. "Sorry 'bout tha'...uh heh heh…." Their jaws dropped. "So I guess my hunch was wrong." "What hunch?" "That BUE had another personality!" D told him, "man would THAT be confusing!" The two laughed a little. "HEY, LEMME OUTTA HERE, 'YA TURDS!" "That's a new one, and, no. Now then. we're leaving." D told her, "aaaaawwwww...but-" "no." He raised his arm and all of a sudden, there looked to be a line connecting D's hand to the barrier safely. "It looks like some red leash." Mal said, bue pouted and crossed her arms once they started walking back the way they came. D made his hand into a fist, the barrier started to close in on her while she got scared, then her feet came off the ground, now floating in the air, bue was now fully encased in a red and yellow sphere. It was a small space so she had folded herself into a ball with her head down and was beginning to get angry until she heard a small giggle coming from the mirror room behind her. Wanting to see what it was, she lifted her head and tried to turn it but instead, hit the top of the sphere, still red it shocked her so she buried her head back into her chest and knees. _The minute I get out of here I swear, you guys are gonna- _"OOOWWW!" Bue held herself tightly. "D cut it out! Let her go! The one that hurt you wasn't bue!" D glared, "if it wasn't her then how could she remember what happened?" Mal looked up while holding his chin and thinking deeply. "I have a theory." The minute mal finished his sentence, D closed the mirror that had been on the wall. He walked over to one of the beanbag chairs in one of the corners of the room and lowered bue who was trapped in the small sphere. The barrier grew larger until it just became a part of the corner so now she was just trapped in the force field in the room, _though I guess it's better than being in that tiny orb. _Bue sat down on the beanbag and folded her arms with a pout but then she said something that startled mal a bit when she spoke to D. "We're from the darkness, we're SUPPOSED to act evil, aren't we?" "Not when it's directed at each other." He told her bluntly, mal was a little shocked, _I almost forgot about that…. _They both simultaneously blew up their hair flaps as bue began fidgeting around on the beanbag. Her position finally ended with her lying upside down, feet in the air, hair touching the floor, arms still folded. "How lon' do 'ya plan on keepin' ma' in this thin'?!" "Until we know for sure that we're all safe around you…". A cold silence filled the room and the same eerie feeling came back, bue turned over to face the two and glared, grinding her teeth but then calmed down and grinned, it wasn't a smile, but a grin. "It's because I wasn't your obedient pet am I right,...your highness? Oh and I simply must apologize for...teaching you a lesson in humility, so I'm ever so sorry...lord D…." D scowled but mal for some reason, felt pity toward them. "Who are you?!" "I'm bue. Your dear beloved buena." "LIAR!" D's voice boomed, mal nearly jumped off the bed and "bue" sighed. "Alright alright, if you want the truth then...I'm not bue." She just stopped right there, there was a pause before D started losing more of his patience. He held out his hand that was attached to the force field and began closing it into a fist, the barrier 'bue' was in shrunk considerably. She just crossed her legs and examined her nails when the shrinking stopped but when she finally looked up she had that same look on her face as in the mirror room, that being the hair covering most of her face and that same frightening scowl she seemed to have reserved for them. "I'm her anger, her cockiness, her annoyance, and impatience. I am one of bue's emotions, and I have no name, therefor, I am not a personality but a trait instead. Get it now?" D turned to mal and saw him nod in understanding then turned back to the unknown character with a glare, she looked surprised for a second then just blew him a raspberry. "So then...what _should_ we call you?" Mal asked curiously, the girl put her hands behind her head and looked up at the bullet hole covered ceiling, obviously thinking hard about this then looked down at mal and D then shrugged, they slapped their foreheads. Another uncomfortable silence came until 'bue' took a yellow piece of loose-leaf paper out from her skort pocket and read it. "What floats but never floats and sinks but never sinks…". Mal and D looked back at her as she slapped the paper against her hand same as before. "It's water." "Huh?" Mal and D asked in sync, the girl sighed and tried to explain, "think of it like this: The ocean is water, and the things living in the water either live at the bottom or are caught at the top but most live in the middle, they can go up or down or stay where they are…. Water. And also, you may not have noticed this one but...there seems to be a tear on the corner of the page, bottom left which is most likely why it was missed by the two imbeciles, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." "HEY!" D walked up to the girl with a scowl. "Tch, hahaha! Such a scary face 'ya got there, this bue couldn't care less about a snake like you!" She gave a stiff-upper lip and turned away but not before she saw D smirk. "So then...the _other_ bue _does_ care about a snake like me! Thanks for the info! HA!" He laughed, very proud of himself and knew he'd just beaten her by the look on her face when she turned back, which was surprised and blushing. "You bastard!" "But a charming one at that...aren't I?" Mal was still sitting on the bed, eating chips and chuckling at the conversation he was hearing. "D 'ya jerkin' lil'-!" "BUE, YOU'RE BACK! And apparently...you DO have feelings for me, so I'm charmin' after all hmm?" She continued blushing and looked away but then yawned. "'Ya shaddup! I'm tired! Even if 'ya lowered tha' barrier, I'd _still_ sleep on the beanbag!" D took down the force field and just brought her a blanket, she fell asleep in an instant. He calmly and confidently walked back to the bed, "she IS pretty adorable, 'ya gotta admit it." "Never said she wasn't and never said she was." Mal told him, knowing that answer should satisfy him befitting to his personality. They got in bed then went separated to opposite sides as far away from each other as possible. "We need bue to even this out." "Agreed, but she said she wanted to sleep on the beanbag." Mal told him. "I could just carry her over here, she IS asleep." "I wouldn't try it." D ignored him as he walked over to a sleeping bue and reached down...she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. "I'll kill 'ya if 'ya try anything... I don't gotta be wide awake...". He ruffled her hair but she was too tired to stop him. "How adorable... Mal, you're sleeping on one of the beanbags." Mal groaned and turned over but since he was on the edge of the bed, he fell off face down with a thud. "Ooooowwwww." D just went back over to the bed and fell asleep before he could pull up the covers.


	4. Chapter 4 the bet

Bue and D both woke up at the same time. She turned to see a smirking D across the room. "So, the other bue told me that you DO have feelings for me, isn't that right?" Bue looked shocked then pouted and looked away. "I can see you blushing!" "I am not blushing!" "What specifically do 'ya like about me?" "I don't!" She crossed her arms, her pride was not about to admit defeat while it's being struck. D got off the bed, bue smirked at this, imagined a pistol and started shooting at his feet. When she ran out of ammo mal woke up, being a heavy sleeper and all. "What're the lovebirds arguing about now?" He asked groggily, bue got up and with her new steel-toed boots, kicked his stomach, same with D. They crashed to the ground, "the only feelin's I have for D are disgust an' annoyance!" "How about a bet?" D told her, bue raised an eyebrow in interest. "What kinda bet?" "If I can make you blush, even once today, you have to admit it!" She smirked with cockiness, mal chuckled. "I'll be the judge! D, summon a mirror!" D put on a smug face and did so. "Whaddaya say, princess buena?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll take you up on that bet!" He took her hand, "so, a full day of romance it is!" "Or it could be confused with two hours due to the lack of clocks and the capability of telling time...that is." With that they walked out the door, bue groaned. "Oy it's gonna be a lon' 23...25? Hours?" "I believe it's...hmmm..26!" D purposely miscalculated, bue just shrugged and the door slammed behind them.

Mal had a bit of a feeling that a full moon would be first, D snapped his fingers and mal's regular gut-feeling was correct, _he's so predictable! _Only this time, he also imagined a lake and a gondola with the fire-lit lamp at the head. Bue was silent while in the boat same as D, though she repeatedly checked over to her right to see her face in the water and make sure no hint of rosy cheeks could occur. D knew there needed to be a bit more to the scene and so, he snapped his fingers again and they were dimly illuminated by multicolored lanterns on their right and left, forming a straight hall. This time bue started to smile then put her hand to the water, her fingers making rows of uneven separate currents, slurring her reflection. With the smile bue had on her face she knew it'd be impossible to face D so keeping her hand in the cold water seemed best. When it started getting red, bue reluctantly pulled her hand out and just onto her lap to dry as she just rubbed it hoping the friction alone could heat it up despite the fact that the hand was still wet. D noticed bue's hand in the water, seeing her rubbing it let him know that it must've in there too long. He took her hand and held it between both of his. Bue started gnawing on her lip and her eyes turned back to water, D sneered. When her hand felt warm again she quickly snatched it back and gazed at her reflection in the water once more but this time it was different... She saw another girl standing behind her which was confusing enough seeing as standing on a boat would make it tip, but she was almost identical to bue only most of her hair came over her face.

_She's my anger alright and as hard to control as my punch reflex...maybe this day'll be easier if I wasn't in it..._

With a cocky grin on her face, though concealed by her hair flap. "I think I see something in the water..." She had imagined a lily pad and thus, started reaching for it and purposely tipped the boat. It was when they fell in the water that bue triggered her change by remembering all the times D had embarrassed her…. She shot up from the water with a gasp which was quickly replaced by a sneer. D shot up second and 'bue' turned away then parted her hair to the left like it always is, _I guess I'm needed at the moment. Sure, I'll take them up on that bet. Though the real question is...what do __I__ get out of it?!...and..how the hell do you mimic that accent?! I can try but I don't feel like looking like some retard imitating a brooklyn accent mixed with southern bell. _(For the first time in the Prisoner saga...I have bestowed upon you the answer as to what bue's accent ACTUALLY IS!...The author didn't even know herself what the accent was exactly until it popped up like a lightbulb.)_ Just talk as little as possible, yeah!_

Mal, meanwhile was sitting on one of the beanbags eating more chips and still paying close attention through the mirror that D had summoned for him since he's the judge. When they went under, the mirror followed of course. But when they came up, bue looked different and had a familiar devilish looking grin on her face with most of her hair covering the part that the mirror was facing, her sharp teeth showed. They had the very dull brightness on her face revealing a few more unseeable details than in the mirror room. Her teeth were as sharp as D's, her eyes, jet black and bottomless, it seemed her hair would go totally flat as opposed to it's usual bouncy like spikes that'd flow down. If her eyes were crimson she'd be D twin instead of mal's, D and mal both have the same hair and look almost exactly alike but there are still regular features that the two don't share, making them complete opposites. D looked much more sinister with his glowing red eyes, the thing with his hair is that the hair flap in which all of them share, his is a little bit closer to his ear causing both eyes to always be visible. His teeth were sharper and similar to that of a wild animal, instead of mere dark brown under-eye-circles, his were all black. Mal had the more childlike features, when they were all younger and while on mike's side before D had closed the portal, he had no under-eye-circles, no sharp teeth, he used to smile happily whenever the three of them played together and had kept his joyous light brown eyes. With these differences, from a distance or even if you blurred your sight, you could still easily set them apart, now all you can look at is their eye color. Bue was often known for being the weakest in mind but even to the others in strength, because of this she was the easiest to manipulate with both illusions and hypnosis. Her "trait" might as well be given the title of "personality", she has her own facial features as well as a completely different outlook, if not for the flat hair she'd be D's identical twin. When mal and bue first met, they both had the exact same light brown eyes, neither had dark circles, neither had sharp teeth, and they both looked exactly the same but right now, D's features are showing in bue. "D! That's not bu-". Before mal could finish his sentence, D already had 'bue's' wrist in a tight grip and was bending it back painfully as the she bit her lip. "If you'd think I'd fall for some dumb trick like that then you're sorely mistaken, bring...her...back!" She snatched back her hand and plunged him under the water for 5 seconds then he shot back up with glowing crimson eyes. "Bue, bue! Get back here, we're not finished with this!" He put his hand on her head then pushed her back into the water. She took his arm and pulled it off her scalp then flew up gasping, "'YA JERKIN' LIL'…. Worth a shot?" Even still being in the cold water D crossed his arms and bue mimicked his movements to mess with him, he started to smile then hugged her. She was shocked then felt her face get warm and feared the worst, _I betta' not be blushin' or…...GYAAH! DO NOT BLUSH! _Bue thought nervously when in truth, D was the one turning red. It was a bit of a long scene until bue broke the silence, "say...how deep is this lake?" D let go of bue to answer her question, also to check wether she was as red as him. "Iono, maybe 15...20 feet, why?" "How about a race to the bottom?" She had a competitive fire in her eyes with a smile, D couldn't help but agree. Mal just stuffed his face with more chips as he changed position to upside down and angled the mirror so it faced him correctly.

"1, 2, 3,...GO!"

They both yelled then dove under the water and swam down as fast as they could. It was merely 7 seconds before one of them touched the ground, whilst the other followed with only a millisecond difference, this was bue and D just gave her a raspberry. She glared, as fast as the water would let her, she pinched D's already red-ish nose and used it to throw him about 5 feet away. Bue then looked up in awe, her mouth opened in astonishment as tons of tiny air bubbles escaped her lips, D looked up not long after and did the same. They were staring at how pretty the moon looked in the wavy water but then, the two of them started turning red, knowing their lungs were practically about to burst, they rushed up to the top. D and bue launched from the ground and shot through the water like torpedo's while they gasped and coughed. "Tha'...was…*cough*...fun…. Hey, your nose is all red." "Probably 'cause you pinched *cough* it! And...so is yours *cough*." Bue felt her nose then sneezed causing a big ripple in the lake, D felt her forehead and compared it to his. "Fever, both of us." "Aaaawww, but I don' wanna go ba' to the room, hmph!" "I think you forgot something-..." "-wha-". "You...lost-" "-what're 'ya talkin' 'bou-". He pulled her in close to him and gave her a kiss and this time...she blushed heavily, D noticed but didn't say anything. Mal just watched their moonlight silhouette 'making lip contact'...he just looked away and ate more chips.


	5. Chapter 5 bueno buena

D snapped his fingers and the water disappeared, bue started coughing. "Let's go back to the room." He put his arm around her shoulder which was soaked, same as him and they began walking toward their hallway. Bue coughed again when they got inside but the two also saw a sleeping mal, whose face was all red and was still upside down on the bean bag. D was the first to take off his shoes and socks then snapped his fingers to take off bue's boots and began shivering. "We can't sleep in wet clothes." Bue snapped HER fingers and was dressed up in dry boys' clothes and also imagined a rubber band which she tied her long hair back. D was in shock at how different bue looked, it was almost like a costume with her hair in a ponytail and baggy shorts. She hopped into the bed, still shivering and curled up into a ball under the blanket while D 'snapped' his new clothes on then got into the bed. Bue's head peeked out and D snickered, she knew why. "We'll? I'm waiting." She lost the bet then started to slowly slink under the the covers, he did the same. D grabbed her by her shoulders, "I-I...thin' y-you're c-c-cute, ok? Ya happy now?!" He kissed her forehead, she flinched but then got over it and, feeling sleepy, began cuddling him. Her head on his chest, D was smiling like an idiot. _Bein' sick is fine by me if it's like this_, he thought happily and smugly. When he looked down there was a sleepin' bue (haha, get it, get it, sound familiar *nudge* *nudge*) cuddling up to him and, surprisingly, not drooling however, bue being bue her arms were still a little sprawled out. She was in a ball, the arm under her she had wrapped around herself, the other was on D, and her head was close to his heart. Once D began to subtly snore which took about 10 minutes, bue's eyes shot open as she looked around frantically until she finally calmed down when she figured out where she was, thinking they were still on the gondola. There was the unseeable sound of shuffling movement outside of the bed, bue and D were both under the covers, though bue wanted to know what was behind her, she also didn't want to leave the warm position she was in. _It's pro'ly (probably in bue language) jus' mal bu' if he looks unda' the blankets...I'll mos' (most) likely strangle him, the way I look now is embarrassin'. I'm...c-cuddlin'...D, I would choke whoever saw me in a curled li'l ball, sick an' shivering, an' snugglin' this smug bastard. _D was still asleep, the smirk remained on his face, bue groaned quietly not wanting to wake him and not wanting to move. The shuffling sound came again, bue was getting scared as she slowly and carefully peeked out from the blankets. There was nothing there but she was getting paranoid and so, pulled up the covers, though she did start shaking again and reluctantly got out of the warm bed. The shuffling came from her side so she got on her hands and knees to peer under the bed, another giggle came behind her, the goosebumps on her legs from being cold had crawled up to her arms. Bue looked behind her and saw one of mal's headless teddy bears standing on it's own as if it were alive, her face went pale. "Had a nightmare?" D said, bue's eyes shot open and blinked rapidly until she realized she was still in bed and...on...D's...chest, her nose was red from being sick which eventually spread to the rest of her face. D had on a smirk, "so...how comfy am I?" Her eyes bulged and she looked away, her face bright red. Then she noticed that she was still lying on D and quickly shot up, but began shivering again soon after. "I was awake the whole time 'ya know." Bue's jaw dropped, "b-b-but...I heard 'ya snorin'!" "Pretty good faker aren't I?" She pouted. "You were cuddling up to me like a 5 year old with her favorite stuffed bear-"... She punched him and he fell out of the bed then started coughing and shivering more. D got up, brushed himself off then looked over at bue who was looking down and away toward the opposite wall, _huh? _Bue turned back to him slowly, "You think I'm gonna take that crap of yours?" Her accent had disappeared. "Tch!...so...you're back" D said with a scowl and clenched fists, she giggled in amusement. "The other buena loves you...quite a lot, while she doesn't show it, all she wants is to continue playing your cat and mouse game with no end. You trying to stop that game screws with her head, I'd recommend NOT doing that!" "What and why do you hate me so much if you're-" "-I'm not." "Wha-?" "Being trapped in a body like this is pretty annoying. Like this stupid long heavy and hot hair, how the hell does she deal with this?...hmmm...call me...bueno." "But that's the-" "It's annoying being trapped in a FEMALE body is what I'm saying! That answer the question with the love-hate thing?!" D's jaw dropped, he looked down at the gauze on his hand then they heard some hysterical laughter coming from the foot of the bed. "Mal?...What are you laughing about, idiot?!" "You're girlfriend's part boy! So there's technically THREE guys in this room! HA! How's THAT for payback, hmmm?" D was about to punch him until bueno started laughing as well. "Hahaha! It's true, buena's a tomboy so I'M her boy half, and her boy half has a few anger issues especially when that anger is bottled up, heh heh…". Bueno cracked..._his_ knuckles and for the first time since they'd been locked in the darkness, his/her black aura had returned. The hair still fell flat in front of his face but the teeth grew into a menacing grin showing each sharp fang, "pretty good actor, aren't I?" He mimicked D's comment from before only this time, bueno's voice was even more different, it was similar to buena's but definitely much more masculine. "Wow, that _is_ a guy, _he_ wasn't kidding." Mal stated, "I'd say I can do voices pretty well even act like a girl...which as you can guess is rather easy. So D, in other words...I could be buena ANY time I want! That give you any chills, huh?" He examined his nails then turned to D and moved the stray hairs to the style bue always had it with the hair flap, even blew it up like the rest of them usually did, doing this would normally move the hairs back to where they once were but that didn't happen. D's face went pale as he began to sweat and shake, "y-you m-m-mean t-to tell m-me th-tha-that I was...was…-". Bueno sadistically laughed and fell over on the bed, even mal was getting nauseous at the way this conversation was going. "Y-you...YOU'RE SICK!" D held his hand to his mouth while he gagged. "I'm not interested in romance, boys OR girls, I just like messing with people!" Mal and D both held their hands to their mouths to keep from throwing up until D finally got the courage to ask the question burning in his mind, "w-was I c-cu-cuddling...y-you?!" Bueno chuckled, "the first half until I fell asleep then _she_ calmed down and took over, haha!" D was pissed and ran up to bueno, put his hand to his shoulder then electrocuted him. His scream was loud and ear piercing, mal fell to his knees holding his head in pain from the screech. The scream progressively changed from male to female, mal's ears perked up at the feminine scream that could only be bue but D wasn't stopping. D was blinded by anger to notice tears welling up as the real bue was about to pass out, mal hopped to his feet just as a tear ran down her face and ran over to D whose eyes were glowing crimson. He punched him in the face then picked up bue as her eyes started turning gray and more tears were shed but she had become mute and could barely move and walked her over to one of the corners, her body now totally limp. "D WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?! THAT WASN'T JUST SOME SHOCK!" D slowly got up, holding his head and collecting his thoughts then the image flashed in his mind of bue in tears while being electrocuted, he wasn't too sure exactly what he'd done himself until it hit him, _I remember...taking souls and their eyes would turn...gray…. _"I think I took back my part of her soul, remember, her soul is now a mix of both hers and ours split by thirds!" "WELL HURRY UP AND GIVE IT BACK!" "I don't think I can!" Another tear streamed down her face, this time from under her hair flap, mal moved the hair to behind her ear to show a brown eye that was even sadder than the other with more water welling up and coming down. The tears shined as they made their way down her face, her arm reaching up toward him slowly and shakily, inch by inch, as she stretched her arm to him as far as it could go, begging for his help. _'Ya lil' bastard…. _D began tearing up as well then looked over at mal who was glaring at him. Mal hugged bue one last time before her eyes both became gray and the tears dried up instantly...


	6. Chapter 6 D's anger issues

D shot out of the bed in a hot sweat breathing heavily then looked over to his left and saw bue all sprawled out and drooling as normal only her hair was out, dry, also wearing her normal jean skirt, her boots were off but dry also. One thing that stood out was that her nose wasn't red and after pulling the covers off, she wasn't shivering and neither was he. Looking to his right mal who was face down on the pillow and one arm/partial foot were hanging off. D was at a loss for words or thought, his nose and forehead didn't feel hot anymore. _Was the bet a dream? But that felt so real…. _Another chill went down his spine after looking down at bue again.

"pretty good actor, aren't I?"

"Wow, that _is_ a guy, _he_ wasn't kidding."

"I'd say I can do voices pretty well even act like a girl...which as you can guess is rather easy. So D, in other words...I could be buena ANY time I want! That give you any chills, huh?"

"y-you m-m-mean t-to tell m-me th-tha-that I was...was…-" "Y-you...YOU'RE SICK!"

"I'm not interested in romance, boys OR girls, I just like messing with people!"

That memory would be burned in his mind of bueno leaning against him. D looked away from bue and just held himself in a ball, a groan came from behind him, "myeeeh D….wh-what're 'ya doin' up so early?" He turned to face her but saw bueno's face instead and held his hand over his mouth to keep from gagging. "Aye! Wha's wrong?" Bue sat up and put her hand to his back for comfort, that just made it worse. He leaped off the bed and landed a few feet across from it, the bounce from his leap woke up mal. "D what's...ergh...wrong?" D remained silent as bue rubbed her right visible eye same as mal, both curious as to what they just woke up to. "D?" Bue asked after she had finished rubbing and had opened her eyes fully, they were their usual deep black but something about them said "sweet" despite having darkness features, they all could look nice if they wanted, they could smile kindly and even with the faces they have now they all were able to show friendliness. He stared into bue's big girlish eyes and knowing it was the real bue, he looked down as tears formed and bue hopped off the bed to walk towards him and hopefully calm him down. She sat on her knees directly in front of him, when she touched his shoulder was when he was thinking about the moment he 'supposedly' killed her. Hearing his thoughts, bue got scared and shot up to her feet then ran back to the bed. The memory had flashed so fast from D, bue could barely hear it and most likely mal heard zip, she hopped back onto the bed. "B-bu' i-it was jus' a n-n-nightmare r-right?" Bue hesitantly spoke in fear, D's head remained down and bue was shaking while mal was slightly dumbfounded so bue reached over and whispered to him what she had heard, he started shaking too. Mal held bue in hopes of calming her down and rubbing her back, D was getting jealous again but tried to control it as best he could and simply turned away. Bue was horrified, she was starting to get anxious and began breathing heavily, "bue, it's all right, I'm here." He tried calming her down, bue was annoyed at how she felt like he was treating her like a baby, when he said 'it's all right, I'm here' she was about ready to ram her fist into his stomach. D was busy thinking about his nightmare and whether it was some prediction of the future or hopefully just a plain old nightmare, he wasn't too sure and that scared him more than anything to lose bue. _It seemed like he killed me for no reason but...knowing D he probably must've had a good reason to kill me off but that doesn't matter, what matters now is finding out more about what happened specifically. _She thought nervously, all the running thoughts going through her head that she couldn't keep up with started making her more anxious and soon D noticed as he lifted his head up from his knees, she was changing again. Bue sat up and ever so nonchalantly punched mal in the face at super speed, he never would've seen it coming, it threw him off the bed, she got off too but on the other side. With her head down she began walking slowly towards D, her hair in her face as she started to chuckle which progressively turned into a laugh then became maniacal. D was frightened, "'sup D! Some dream you had, huh?" He scooted back. "Feel free to call me bueno if you want. Word of advice, if you hurt me, you're hurting buena just as well, so no electrocuting the bueno, kay?" Bueno's voice changed back to it's masculine tone making it much more believable who really was speaking. "You bastard!" D snarled, bueno smirked. "Nice seeing you too, ahahaha!" He nearly fell down laughing then walked closer and sat down in front of him. He lifted his chin up, thumb under his lip and a menacing smile, teeth showing through the jungle of hair. D was about to strangle him for merely touching his face, D gave him a threatening glare, "oo that's a scary face." He ruffled D's hair and he turned red from embarrassment, his fists tightened and moved closer to bueno's face. Bueno grabbed his clenched fist and bent it back making D yelp. Bueno pinched his cheek then ruffled his hair again, "not so tough now,are 'ya?" "Bring her back!" There was a small pause then bueno gave a smirk, he examined his nails again, pinched both of D's cheeks and got up with a snicker. "Actually, I was planning on staying." "WHAT?!" "You def? I said I'm not gonna bring buena ba-" he got up and slapped him across the face which left a big red mark in the shape of his hand. The two of them were frozen, D was the first to snap out of it then saw that bue's signature hair flap was back. D was a little skeptical as to whether or not bue was back until he/she turned back to face him, the eyes were her normal black girly large innocent looking eyes which were still in shock from the slap. They turned to sad as she jumped onto D to give him a big hug, he blushed then when she let go...gave him a kiss. Mal woke up from his daze of the punch to see D and bue locking lips, he nearly barfed. She let go of the kiss and before D could faint she whispered in his ear "thanks fear savin' me." After that, he fell into her arms, bue blushed and mal looked away in embarrassment, also bright red while at the same time very annoyed. Just then, as bue dragged D back into the bed mal heard a small giggle come from behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 The deal

Mal got nervous and grabbed a tattered teddy bear as if it could protect him and turned around to see nothing. Getting paranoid he looked all around him but there was nothing there until his eyes got stuck on D and bue. Mal looked down , thinking about that giggle and a theory popped into his head. My annoyance and...jealousy...of those two might cause the illusion, but a giggle has to come from someone or something at least so...how could it just disappear. He looked once again at D and bue, feeling angry again, he looked back down at the bear and squeezed it progressively tighter and tighter until it exploded. The sound caught bue's attention, "mal? What's wrong?" "I-it's nothing." "You made a teddy bear explode the minute you looked back at us." Just then D shot up,gave bue a quick peck on the cheek then turned to mal nonchalantly and smugly, "jealous, ain't 'ya?" Mal glared then ripped the headless teddy bears arms off. D smirked, another giggle came from behind mal, neither D nor bue could hear it. The two were confused when mal turned to face behind him then started looking around frantically and nervously. He got up, "how 'bout you two go...make out under an apple tree or something." He said them without them as he stared down at one of the corners of the room, D and bue didn't move a muscle. Mal turned around slowly and gave them a glare, even D was a little paranoid as to what he might do so he took bue by her hand and dragged her out of the room. So mal was left alone in the room, "alright, where are 'ya?!" He impatiently yelled while spinning around so nothing could sneak up on him, another giggle came. The entire room seemed to disappear and mal felt as though he'd been thrown into a black abyss since nothing surrounded him. Then a large single mirror appeared in front of him and who was in it shocked him. "Hey." It was what looked like an older mal, he looked about 5'7 and his voice was even deeper than he had thought. "Are you the-" "-older you, yes. I'm 16 and there's a few key secrets that you should know." The older mal got on one knee with a very serious face. The younger mal was just dumbfounded, "now, listen closely."

Meanwhile, D and bue were walking in the hall, both deep in thought and both wondering what they should do but bue had a few other things on her mind. Are we actually an official...couple? I bet D would say yes... "And you are correct, my bue." She looked down, red with embarrassment then D put his arm around her and she blushed hard, D smirked. He snapped his fingers and they found themselves on a grassy hill, he imagined a blanket and, of course, a moon with stars spread across the sky. Bue's mind started to wonder as her and D got down on the blanket, D kept his arm around her, she looked up at the moon and the smile she had faded._ I...kinda...miss the sun, I've grown tired of the moon an' the night, but I can barely remember wha' it fel' like. Before D locked the door an' closed the portal...I was wishin' I could stay on mike's side an' even take control, whether 2 days or 2 minutes, it would make me happy._ D turned to her with a serious scowl,_ have you forgotten what would happen, even a simple dim flashlight would hurt us all._

_I can't help thinkin' 'bout it though, mike's body isn't sensitive to the sun so if I were to take over...-_

_No!_

_B-but..._

_NO! You could die! You'll just have to live with the moon and the night._

_No... If the body can handle it then...so can I. Wha' if we wen' to mal's ol' room on mike's side?_

_You know I'm the only one who can open a portal to leave the darkness. Have you forgotten the last time __I__ was in the light?_

_But...D_

_No and I mean it. I'm not letting you or mal leave the darkness._ Bue looked down with a frown and sighed.

_I do it to protect you guys, if you left now I know you wouldn't be able to handle so much as a small lamp, let alone the sun. I won't open a portal for you._

Bue turned away grumpily, D imagined a mirror and forcefully turned her over to face it. "See this, THIS is your face now! Being here for two years, it'll never change! You're not gonna leave, buena!" "Shuddup!" She started feeling her face and poking her sharp teeth then got over it but still wouldn't face him. "It's funny. No matta' how good a person has it, they still wan' more. They'll try to fin' somethin' in their life tha' they don't like, we all have somethin' we wan', someone or somethin' we're jealous of. In the darkness, we can imagine anythin' we wan'. Have pretty much anythin' we wan', eat whateva' we wan', play whateva' we wan' with no limit...except...the light." D stayed silent. "And ye', all we have is each other bu' for some reason the two of 'ya are completely fine with that." D chuckled, bue was mad. "I'm not jokin'!" She turned back over to face him, "ahaha! You have such interesting points of view, that's one of many reasons why I love you." Bue was a little surprised, she knew this already but hearing it out loud seemed weird. She tried her best not to blush at D's statement but it happened anyhow, he smirked then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bue looked up at him, her hand on the cheek he kissed then D pushed her hair flap back to behind her ear so both her eyes shined in the moonlight. "Lovely eyes." He told her, bue blushed again, they were both lying down bue pulled herself up closer to D and leaned on him comfily. Her face had a smile glued to it despite the fact that she had been angry with him just before, though she was still a little confused on one thing, "...so..._are_ we a couple?" D tried to hide his smirk, bue, getting annoyed, furrowed her brow awaiting an answer. "Gee I dunno...you tell me." And he gave her another real kiss, it shocked her every time. _He's so predictable an' ye' I neva' see it comin', it irks me at how he does it. _She let go and sat up, her knees in her chest with her arms wrapped around and looking away, "I feel kinda bad for mal." "I know, those headless teddy bears are pretty creepy, whaddaya bet the count's at now? 10, 13?" Bue pushed him, "you're so insensitive you jerk! how can you be so mean to him, he's your companion!" "I may have made him but it doesn't mean that I don't question him." "Question him?...'Ya mean loyalty to 'ya." D sat up and lifted her chin up with his thumb under her lip and a cocky grin. "Why yes, indeed. My dear, loyal buena." She slapped his hand away. "I thought we were all jus' friends...you an' I though…-" "-are something more, my fair lady." He sang, bue pouted. "The way 'ya describe us is less friendly an' more slavery, I'm no servant!" D with his cocky grin, stared her directly in the eyes and she couldn't move when his own glowed their usual crimson. "Y-ya b-bastard! 'Ya c-c-can...'t d-do th-this any...more, n-not to m-me!" D had a feeling she was right and stopped, bue slapped him then nearly passed out. She laid back down on the blanket, D did the same and she kicked his calf and he got a charlie horse. "Myeeeh, you're pretty cute when you're not bein' a douche!" D managed to smile through the pain he'd just endured, bue pulled up a mirror of her own to look at her face, D was curious and a little surprised she did this on free will. She was mostly playing with her hair then sighed and turned to look at D, "wha' woud'ja do if I cut ma' hair?" "WHAT?!" She saw D's horrified and confused face, "it's no' bueno talkin', I'm really thinkin' 'bout it." "Well then you'd look just like a boy, what if you just tied it back or something?" "If I cut it jus' beneath the shouldas', yours're above, then ma' hair would jus' lay flat an' it wouldn't make me so hot-". D looked down with a small blush and a chuckle. "-Not _tha' _kinda hot!" "Where's this all coming from?" "Where's this all 'I love 'ya' even though we're 10 comin' from, hmmm?" She had a point that D couldn't quite compete with as he gnawed on his lip, looking nervous. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it, she blushed now and he smirked, bue looked away embarrassed. "So what would you do if I did cut my hair?" "I'm telling you that you shouldn't cut it, or else I'll keep all scissors and knives away from you." Bue pouted, "Why do 'ya have to have control ova' everyone hea' (here), can 'ya at least tell me tha'?" "I'm the darkness. Plain and simple." "Haha, well, 'ya can't MAKE me obey 'ya so...what's stoppin' me from choppin' these locks o' mine?" "They look good on you! I don't want to see you change, Just stay the way you are right now. That's all I'm asking." Bue clapped her hands and with a poof, scissors appeared in her hand, D grabbed her wrist just as she was about to make the first slice. "I said don't!" "And _I_ say that I'mma do this because I want a change in style…-". D smirked, and bue looked back at him with a prediction in her head, he didn't even need to say it. "-What about a...negotiation? Hmmm?" She put the scissors down, intrigued, D saw an accomplishment. "If I open a portal for you to go to mike's side and show you that you're basically going at suicide then...you don't cut your hair." Bue held out her hand for shaking. "Sure. I already got an outfit planned out for concealing as much of my body as possible. I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him, D reluctantly shook her hand and worrying about whether he'd made a huge mistake or not.


	8. Chapter 8 A puppets jealousy

"It was mike's fault that you're here. He didn't even try to stop his personalities from closing the portal and now that D has all the control, only he can open a portal outta here and do you _really_ think he's gonna anytime soon? Even if he did, there's no way he'll let YOU out of here, it'd probably only be for bue."

"But...with this face, D said that after spending at least a year in the darkness and after our faces had changed fully, we can't leave for long anymore. D showed us what happens when he goes into the light."

"And you believed him? He's not like you two, you're much less sensitive to the light once you've gotten used to it, even if you don't, you can still cause some mischief on his side, you could ruin him. Face it, he ruined _you_ so isn't a little payback only fair?"

"When you put it like that. My memory...bue and I were both asleep at the time so I can't tell for sure whether he-".

"Want some proof?" The older mal disappeared from the mirror and after it became clouded by darkness, a...what looked like, a flashback occurred. It showed mike and his personalities all outside the portal to the darkness, his personalities were trying their best to close the portal and mike just stood and watched as they shutout the one place he could reach one of his best friends. Don't you think that qualifies as worthiness of a little revenge, you know for ABANDONING you and leaving you here to be stuck and simply known as 'the third wheel'?"

The younger mal was holding one of the newly imagined teddy bears and the minute his older self mentioned him as the third wheel, he squeezed it until the whole thing exploded, head, limbs and all. The older mal smirked at this, "not only that but from my experience, the minute you see mike again on his side-" the younger mal's eyes shot up but his head didn't. He was simply intrigued as to what else he had to say, knowing it can't be good. "-He's gonna banish you and send you right back here because he's that eager to get rid of you once and for all. Don't 'ya just want to show him who's boss?"

"Yeah…"

"show him that no one should underestimate you…"

"yeah…"

"'Cause you're NOT gonna let anybody push 'ya around anymore!"

"Yeah!"

"No more third wheel, you can finally get what you deserve!"

"YEAH!" Mal smirked, "but then, how do I get the practice?"

"I'll make a portal for a new room that you can practice in while the love birds sleep."

"You can do that?!"

"Yep, because I practiced. Trust me, they won't notice any difference in company." The younger mal sighed at that statement but still knew he was right and got over it. The older mal reached toward the mirror and his hand came through, it landed on the younger mal's shoulder as though he was his older brother giving him a pep-talk. He cheered up afterwards then smiled.

"Can 'ya make the portal now?"

"A portal to a training room where you can get used to the light." The younger mal's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"But first…-". The older mal put his hands behind his back then when he brought one hand forward it was holding something.

"Is that a puppet? It's like a little wooden me! Does it do anything?"

"Heh, man was I a cute kid. I guess it could be considered a communicator. Talk through it and _I'll_ respond, kay?" The younger mal nodded happily, not a question in his mind and most likely none to come soon. The older mal directed his attention toward one of the far corners, where a large beanbag laid then shot his hand up and a small light appeared from behind it which quickly faded until it was completely undetectable. "The portal?" The older mal smirked then folded his arms, the younger mal took it as a 'yes' and ran over. The room was no longer the black abyss but returned to the way it was, the door, the headless teddy bears, the other beanbags, everything just came back all at once, this was all while mal was staring through the portal, his attention completely gone with astonishment. He turned around to see that the full length mirror from before had disappeared, a knock came from the door and mal pushed the beanbag back against the portal to hide it. Bue and D walked back in...though...something was different, bue was smiling and clinging to D's arm while D was trying not to blush. "Hey." D said, mal just got up and looked at them with a bored and sarcastic face then both D and bue noticed he was holding a teddy bear, headless. When mal noticed what he was holding and saw D and bue staring at it, he quickly hid it behind his back. "What'cha got?" D asked in his usual cocky and smug voice, mal backed away toward one of the other corners so it wouldn't look like there was something behind the beanbag, bue rubbed her chin detective-like. "It's anotha' headless teddy bear!" D burst out laughing, bue felt bad after seeing mal's face turning red with a sad expression. She kicked D in the shin and he fell over throbbing while bue just stared into mal's eyes worriedly, he stared back but embarrassed as he threw the bear under the bed. Mal looked down at his feet but then an idea popped into bue's head, "hey! we haven' played solda(soldier) in a while, whaddaya thin'?" She put her hand over her face and created her war image in hopes of encouraging mal but his mind was elsewhere. Bue just rolled her eyes then went back to D, "I need a sketchpad for making the outfit." She told him, D got up and snapped his fingers, giving her the pad with a poof and a pen. Bue ran over to one of the beanbags by the bed and started drawing. "Outfit for what?" Mal asked curiously while D laughed nervously, a little afraid of his reaction. "Bue's getting a little more… 'girly' you could say. So she wanted to start making fashion designs. You know, sketching the jewelry and the belts and the colors." Instead of waiting for mal's response, he walked over to bue who was starting with the pants and working her way up then started speaking a little louder than normal, purposely, so mal could hear. "You know, some purple spots on the top would be fine!" Bue thumped him, it left a big red mark and he almost fell over. _He's a horrible liar. _Mal thought, then...the bear he was holding felt different, almost...wood-like. He kept it behind his back, but then it got slightly heavier and, being used to the light weight of the teddy bear, he accidently dropped it. It caught D's attention but bue was still in the zone with her outfit, mal was speechless and worried as to what he'd do to the puppet. "You're _still _holding that teddy bear?! C'mon, just watch a movie or something!" He looked back down and saw the puppet but apparently D only saw the bear, _an illusion? Am I seeing it or is D just delirious? _"Delirious of what?!" D asked, annoyed. Mal nearly jumped. "Nuh-nuh-nothin'!" Bue turned her head over to him then got up and walked in. "Ok, clearly we all got few secrets, it's jus' the 3 o' us so...how well can we really keep it tha' way?"

"Huh?" Both boys said in unision. Bue rubbed her brow, frustrated.

"How 'bout we jus' keep to ourselves fer a li'l while, hah?"

"Ooooooh…. Kay." She rolled her eyes then sat back down in front of her pad and continued drawing, while D kept his eye on mal whom was simply and blankly staring at the 'bear'.

While D wasn't looking, bue turned to another blank page and started on a self portrait only with one difference, her hair shortened.

It was later in the night that bue had finished sketching her outfit. An all white outfit to bounce off the sun's rays. D had fallen asleep by the bed, mal on the beanbag, even to him his puppet had changed back to a teddy bear. Bue passed out, sketch book firmly in hand and wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Mal's dream was worrysom, for some reason he was just walking on a narrow, earthy, rocky, dusty path. Surrounded by blackness, and the churning feeling in his stomach was coming. Then a voice, "good to see 'ya, mal! Ahaha!" The voice sounded unlike anything he'd ever heard, not mike's, D's, buena or bueno's, it was odd. Higher pitched and kinda raspy with some type of 'click' in between it's words that made it sound robotic or just inhuman in general. "Wh-who's there?" Mal asked sheepishly. Then something fell from the non-existent black sky and landed right in front of him...it was the puppet. It started to get up but slowly and very wobbly as it headed toward mal who was too freaked out to run or do anything. "Listen, this is the communication device, I told you I could talk to you through this thing?" "It's you!" The voice of the puppet had changed from mechanical to lower and smoother, mal knew it was his 16 year old self. "Come on, follow me." He said so nonchalantly and gave the younger mal no time to refuse nor respond in general for that matter. Mal just went along as a small light showed at the end as a door appeared. He just opened it without a thought as to what might be on the other side. It looked like the dark room he was currently residing in with D and bue only this one had no furniture and just looked like some plain room. "Let's train." The puppet told him and it like he was reaching for a type of switch hanging from the ceiling but he was too short, mal chose to help him, thinking some kinda target would appear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said playfully and yet a little creepily. The puppet jumped up and pulled the switch and a bright light came on in the center of the room, looking just like a spotlight, it was right above mal. The minute it came on, mal screamed then jumped back to a far corner while he started shaking and feeling sick. Trying to possibly overcome it, he looked back at the spotlight, his face went pale and he threw up with a coughing fit right after. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF PLEASE, PLEASE!" He begged as he crouched down and into a ball, "if I turn it off now, you'll never learn to adapt." "THAT LIGHT IS BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN ITSELF IF IT'S SHINE WERE SHOVED DIRECTLY INTO YOUR EYES, TURN IT OFF!" "Believe it or not, this is the same brightness as on mike's side or even on the outside when the sun is almost completely gone and not yet given birth to night time." "Th-there's no way that can be true!" "If I turned on all of these lights at once, it'd be the same brightness as a classroom with the lights off but the shine of the half set sun facing the other side of the building!" "There's...o-other...l-li-lights i-in here...too?!" Mal held his hand to his mouth as he leaned over in the position to vomit once more, in the light, for the very brief moment he got to look at the puppet in it, it seemed as though he'd become invisible. "It's those eyes of yours. They're like night-vision goggles, they're incredibly sensitive to light and you can't change them." "Then how can I, oh, wait a minute-! BUE! SHE'S GONNA BE GOING OVER TO MIKE'S SIDE! But...why would D of all people agree to letting her leave the darkness?...then again...according to _him_, I'm not too trustworthy, bue's such a loyal dog!" Mal laughed to himself.

* * *

**I'd just like to thank my whole TWO fans that ACTUALLY review this story, TheDauntlessShadowHunter and the unknown uploader.**


	9. Chapter 9 journey to the light

Bue got up from her long nap and saw D sleeping right next to her, his hand was right by hers. _I be' he was holdin' it,...wasn't he. _She blew up her flap and looked back down at her sketched outfit, it was a little difficult to make out but the basic features were plain, despite having been drooled on. Pure black sunglasses, long sleeve, thick sweatjacket, wool gray gloves, long white sweatpants that tighten with strings, and her tall combat, tightly laced boots. Just then, mal snuck in from behind the beanbag in the corner of the room, the puppet had returned to it's worn and old teddy bear form. He was still shaking terribly and despite being nauseous, he still managed to crawl out from under it, teddy bear still in hand. But bue heard him come in but luckily it was just after he had pushed the beanbag back to hide the evidence. He tried to remain calm but couldn't help his hyperventilating, the bear looked up at bue after she had gotten up to walk towards them, it's head was motionless but it's eyes gazed up at her, _my has it been a long time! I'd almost completely forgotten how those two looked back then! _The bear laughed, though only mal could hear him and what he'd said got him a little paranoid though tried to ignore it. "What're 'ya shakin' fer?" Mal was lying down and so swiftly hid the bear behind him and rested his head on his chin like someone modeling for a shot with an idiotic smile, trying to look casual, he giggled a little nervously and bue yawned but had a suspicious glare aimed at him, about to repeat her question. "I w-w-was j-just a-a little c-c-cold, j-j-just got up and I-I w-was cra-crawling t-to the b-bed since I-I passed out o-on the beanbag." It was a rather good excuse as the way he said as though he was shivering instead of shaking (yes, there's a difference). Bue continued to glare then yawned again, _nice one!_ the bear proudly told him with a chuckle, mal couldn't smile or it'd screw up his plan. "Hey d'ya finish with the outfit?" They all turned around to look at D groggily getting up, mal threw the bear under the bed fast while bue wasn't looking, there was a groan when it's head hit the wall, this time, all 3 of them heard it. "Wha' was tha'?" Mal rubbed the back of his unhurt head, "oooowww...oh, uh, that was me. I accidently dropped my head on the ground because I was so tired." D sneered then, imitating a basketball player, made a dribbling motion with his hand and mal's head started hitting the ground then came back up and hit it again like the ball he was pretending he had. Mal couldn't move the rest of his body as a large bump was beginning to form, bue didn't know what to do, if she stopped D then there's a chance he'll say no again to her going outside, if she doesn't mal could get some concussion. She snapped her fingers and a pillow appeared under his head so mal couldn't get further head injury. D turned her way and bue got worried of what he might do, knowing his awful temper. He smiled cockily and she was getting paranoid waiting for something to happen such as, get electrocuted like in his dream, though his smile looked sincere, puzzling bue. Mal gained control of his body again and saw D smiling at bue and noticed her getting creeped out. "If you think I shouldn't hurt him then that's fine with me, bue." Her jaw dropped in shock at what D had said, mal's too. "Yer valuin' ma' opinion?" "Of course, I listen to what my girl has to say." Bue's face was frozen, just in utter shock and slight horror, mal's too. D laid back on the beanbag, arms under his head and legs crossed, looking smug as ever. "What? YOU kissed ME!" "NO I DIDN'T, YOU kissed ME!" "C'mon now, you asked if we were a couple, I said yes and you didn't deny it." D walked over to her, put his arm around her kissed her cheek right in front of mal. Mal picked up a nearby firetruck and threw it at D's face, he fell back, a huge red mark on his face. Bue was both annoyed and glad then looked back at her sketch, put her hand over her face and created the image from the picture. She topped it off with an umbrella just in case as back up. D saw and got up, "Just remember, if you try to stay, I'll personally come over there and take you back, whether I die or not. Got it?" Bue, a little intimidated, nodded while mal got scared in remembrance of his previous training experiments. "D! How 'bout a mirror for 'just-in-case'?" Mal asked worriedly, D happily obliged and flung up his hand and created a mirror. It showed mal's old room, "I didn't know a room residing in someone's head could grow webs." D joked, mal glared while he wasn't looking then, without warning, bue jumped into the mirror with a fast dive in between the two boys and landed right on her feet. The room was almost completely dark except for some small light shining from the bottom of the wall beside her. With their eyes, the room was perfectly clear, every little detail of the room was visible as bue turned to stare at all the features of the room. "I don't 'member there bein' a desk an' a full body mirror."

"Me neither." Mal responded despite no question having been asked.

"You guys don't seem to have retained much memory from back then I suppose." D stated, mal was getting uneasy.

The puppet slowly crawled out from under the bed quietly and rubbed it's sore head.

"I 'member a hallway and tha's 'bout it." She told them as she walked over toward the door after opening her umbrella and pulling up her hood. With her glasses on, slowly opened the door by just a crack to just let her eye see through the hall as much as it could. Both mal and D were on the edge...of their knees, mal gnawed on his lip while D chewed his nails, the puppet couldn't make many facial expressions and so, merely watched with a blank stare, his blank doll eyes were wide open and non-blinking. Bue progressively creaked the door open until she could squeeze through, the door having been closed for so long, the hinges were rusted and old even though it'd only been...two...years, _somebody's been speedin' up the agin' process! _Bue thought, mal and D could hear and got annoyed at the news, mal especially. It was only when bue had gotten all the way through that she heard footsteps and started to panic until a thought came to her, her umbrella was facing where the light shined through at the end of the hall and so, she did what D always did and began flashing around, giving the illusion of teleporting and invisibility. It was manitoba, he was taller but only as tall as D and mal, that being two inches taller than her, she rolled her eyes at this and managed to flash right by him. After she'd made it past him, he saw the door to mal's old room half open and was frozen with shock as she just stood a few feet behind him, completely silent. Manitoba ran to close the door but before he did, he turned around to see a small shadowy plain black figure in the shape of a young girl with a hoodie and some uncontrollable hair sticking out. He put his hand close to his mouth in the form to amplify his voice, ready to yell, bue once again, panicked. There was a flash right where she was and she disappeared, manitoba was horrified, "EVERYBO-!" Before he could finish his sentence, the shadowy figure had jump-kicked him in the face with full strength, knocking him out. D and mal's jaws dropped, _WHAT THE HECK'D 'YA DO THAT FOR?! NOW YOU LOOK MORE SUSPICIOUS THAN EVER! _Mal thought, frantically worried and paranoid.

_Well wha' was I suppos' to do?! Let 'im call all 'is(his) pals to come an' see me?!_

'_Ya gotta point there. So what now? You gonna drag him into the-. _D wasn't able to finish his sentence since bue was already doing exactly what he'd said, dragging him into the room. She could tell that the both of them had slapped their foreheads from the sound she heard in her head.._ And what if the others come by and see you as well, you gonna knock them __all __out? Maybe_…. They slapped their foreheads again but then manitoba started to wake up halfway through the door, bue shoved him in and made the door disappear into the wall. _Great, now he's trapped in here until he's let out, nice one buena!_

_Aye aye, it's no' like I killed 'im, 'e's(he's) still breathin' an'...wakin' up…._

"BUE! IS THAT YOU?! HOW DID YOU-". He stopped talking after he heard footsteps running away. Manitoba was completely blind in the room and started feeling around for a light switch. Mal and D watched nervously hoping he wouldn't find the lamp and sure enough, he did, it was only when he was about to pull the switch did the two freak out. "DON'T PULL THAT SWITCH!" "Those voices...D...mal? H-how did you guys…-." "We're from the darkness and still in mike's mind, plain and simple." "Where IS mike by the way?" "I'm not tellin'!" "Grrr." "So just what's stopping me from pulling this switch, huh?" "DON'T!" He yanked the small beaded string and the lamp turned on, they screamed, mal hid behind D holding his head while trying to cover the rest of his body, D's eyes were tightly shut as he held himself and shook. Manitoba regretted the decision and turned it off despite it'd make him blind. "What happened to you two?" They couldn't answer because of their pain and nausea. They continued to shake, bue stopped dead in her tracks from the sound of their screams then more footsteps came her way and she flashed out of sight. "Lon time no see, svet." Svetlana very faintly heard the voice then turned around to see nothing with the small sound of her flash movement trailing behind her through the long hallway as she tried to remember which way led to the end since her sense of direction around the mind had faded with her memory as well, everything she remembered was all fuzzy. _Damn! If I keep on runnin' into these guys, they'll all eventually see ma'. If I get caught before I can take control then D'll take me back. I'monna see the sun no matta' what! _Bue thought to herself as she slowed down and began to walk in hopes of something coming back to her after getting a better look at things. The hall, dark and plain, made of stones giving it a dungeon-like-feel, it was odd considering how upbeat and 'peppy' the other side was. "Can't complain 'bout the hall, leas' it's dark, I'm no' hurtin'. So then...wha' 'bout the light at the end, I recall it leading to some plain land, all bare except for the sky an' ground. Despite it bein' a min', you'd thin' some creativity would come from it. Mike sure is boring." _It's been a lon' while, I wonder how he looks now, pro'ly jus' like manny. I bet the othas' look 'exactly the same as well only talla' basically. No time to dawdle, jus' nee' to fin' the enda' (end of) the hall then I can pull up a mirror an' hop through an' I'll have control, unless…. _Bue stopped walking then put her hand to the wall and focused in hopes of creating her own mirror to jump through and take over. A small shining outline appeared as it progressively got bigger and took the form of a large door, glass started to show up and come come down from out of the corners until it became a complete mirror. D and mal were afraid of what might happen next, D had his prediction and mal was just biting his nails, they both refused to tell manitoba of what was going on, knowing he'd flip out. The door may have been gone but that doesn't mean he can't find another way out, he's the smartest of the personalities.

Their fears came true after the mirror fully developed and portrayed it's image of where it'd go, it showed the sun in the deep blue sky shining brightly, bue didn't have time to shield herself with the umbrella and was thrown back against the wall, she hit her head. Bue quickly brought the umbrella fourth and covered herself, the white clothes helped a little but merely stopped her from shaking when, really, she could throw up anytime. Her head came down, hidden by the hood and her hair fell forward, covering her whole face while she coughed and couldn't stop. Because her face was hidden, D nor mal noticed anything wrong with her head other than the normal symptoms, mal crossed his arms and glared at D until he saw and glared back in prediction of his words that didn't need to be said; _"I told you so." _ D heard his thoughts and was about to smack him until he oddly started shaking again despite no light having been turned on for several minutes. "How come you've gotten over it so fast, last time, you were sick in bed for TWO days!" Mal shakily asked D who was wearing a surprised and actually worried face for mal, mal tried to ignore it as he just held himself. "It was just a dim lamp, hasn't been used since you guys left, barely works!" "Left?" Mal looked him dead in the eyes with a serious scowl that'd stab him through the heart, manitoba could only hear their voices and, with his own eyes adjusted, see their vague outline. He wasn't able to tell what their faces expressed, only their words, it made him feel helpless and weak, not being able to see someone he thought of as the enemy.

Mal and D had two mirrors set up after bue jumped through the first one, one watched manitoba in the room, the other was invisible that followed her through the hallway. The two went back to check on bue and D paid mind to her unseeable face. Her hair wasn't it's parted flap and looked completely loose all around her face which was now covered in her jungle of locks. He could tell she was conscious by how she was still holding the umbrella up with her arm but looked fine, as though the light wasn't touching her at all and had some odd immunity to it but still refused to show her face until the very last second when she stood right outside the mirror. D gasped for a split second but then glared, seeming to have predicted this. Mal turned to face him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "What the hell is wrong with you?! If she's 'your girl' then why the hell would you let her do something so dangerous as letting her see the sun?! Wouldn't she shrivel up like dust?! Don't you care?!" D's glare was much worse then mal's and way more intimidating as his eyes glowed their bright crimson, mal quickly let go and D punched him in the face (straight to the nose...ouch). He rolled over holding his broken, bleeding nose and facing away from D for him not to see his sadness welling up and forming tears. Manitoba was able to hear the cracking of his bone and the subtle wail that came after, knowing it was mal's, he felt pity for him. He saw glowing red eyes and remembered those were D's.

"It's bueno that's taking care of her now. I can't stop that bastard no matter how hard I try, if she didn't get to go, she'd cut her hair, I'd never let that happen, nor would I let her get hurt over there… 'YA HEAR ME?!" Mal heard him but was in too much pain to bother much. D was growing very impatient as he walked over to him and lifted his head up by his hair and didn't at all flinch at how bloody his face was. "I asked...did...you...hear me?" "Y-y-yes." "Yes…-what?". D was getting cocky and mal's pride kept getting struck as he started to break down and give in. "Y-y-ye-...y-yes…...s-s-sir." D grinned then let go of mal's head, allowing his bloody,bruised, and broken face to hit the ground once more, D just walked back over to the two mirrors. Mal was tempted to cry but then the thought of it flew out of his mind as his face turned furious, he knew when to keep his mouth shut and was already devising a plan to return the 'favor'. The puppet, sitting right across from him and just watched continuously with it's black doll eyes.

* * *

**I hope I made the puppet creepy enough for you guys...have fun with those nightmares! sincerely, astrid**


	10. Chapter 10 bue's torture, D's fury

Almost noon and just as bue had wanted, the sky was a lovely shade of light blue with a few clouds, enough to play Find What Shape with them. In the house, mike was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, remote in hand, the window he kept looking out through was to his right and was next to the door. The sun was just above his house so everything outside was plainly bright and lit as though everything were neon the way it shined off of cars' metal surfaces. Mike's eyes changed to black in an instant and a sly grin came upon his face, the front of his hair came down but it could only cover his eyes. Bueno had taken control.

_Huh So THIS was where buena and the others caused panic among mike and his companions. Why I'm sure this'll be an interesting day, now then...wait a minute…-. What does mike sound like. I can do voices but I don't know what his is, dammit! _He hit the seat cushion beside him with his fist but then an idea came to him, he heard water running from down the hall, the way it echoed it must've been a bathroom and so, quickly ran to where he guessed the kitchen was and started going through drawers to hopefully find a pad and pen. When he did, he quickly scribbled down: _going outside_. then went to open the back door...though it took a while to find it then he finally opened it up and the sun didn't effect him at all. Bueno walked forward until he was standing in the center of the backyard and the sun was hitting him directly, he wasn't harmed as a cocky sneer came across his face. _Buuuuuueeee...you wanted to see the sun right? _Bueno asked, staring directly at it and gave her control…. Bue's face twitched and so did the rest of the body until she was completely shaking then collapsed to the ground and her shaking became much more violent, worst of all, she couldn't shut her eyes, they wouldn't close no matter how hard she tried. Her vision was blurry, too blurry to make anything out other than blue and green and even those were incredibly fuzzy and faint. There was a big tree right in front of her with plenty of shade but she couldn't see it and was unable to move a single muscle, her body was frozen stiff while she only felt like she was on fire and kept on shaking. Bue could only hold her spazzing head and shake, she'd already curled into a ball and tears started forming while her black eyes rolled back into the sockets. She started coughing and coughing, vomit came up in between each cough she hacked. Bue eventually passed out, mike took over, he panicked after seeing such a huge puddle of-(ok I don't want to be sued for making anybody else throw up from the details that I was about to go into, "I have spared your stomach, what have you to offer the queen?")-and darted back inside to wipe his mouth with about a million disinfecting cloths until his face freakin' sparkled.

Bue found herself in mal's old room, holding herself while she shook, manitoba disappeared the minute after D recreated the door then he grabbed bue's arm and pulled her back into the darkness. Her vision immediately changed back but the rest of her body couldn't say the same as she jumped into D's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'M SORRY D! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SO SO SORRY, I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY D!" She wailed and clung to him tightly and continued to cry into his shirt. D snapped his fingers and bue was in her normal clothes, she collapsed again. Mal was in just utter and total shock after seeing what happened to bue outside and comparing it to the last time he was in a room with a dim small light, it made him shudder. D carried bue over to the bed and laid her down, mal leaned up, still holding his nose and saw the two by each other, bue may have been sick but mal had gotten punched in the face, been forced into light, and almost killed multiple times from torture.

_Why does he even want me here?...Why WAS I created?_

_He simply wants a punching bag for when the girl doesn't obey his orders. His insecurity is one of his weak points. _The puppet told him. D and bue were too wrapped up in each other to even bother with a boy on the ground who looked to be talking to himself as he supplied both voices out loud only in a whisper.

_D's insecure?_

_Of course that's why they're-_

_-They're, what?_

_N-not with me at the moment._

_Do you still live in the darkness?_

…_. Not exactly…._

_How so?_

_I can leave if I want with not many repercussions though I still consider it my home-_

_-no matter how much you hate it._

_You get used to it with time-_

_-alone, you mean...what DOES happen to them?_

_I-it's n-not important right now, when they go to sleep tonight-_

_-we have a night time?_

_Yeah. Why do you think your bodies age with mikes?_

_How're we supposed to tell time, being, I think, 10 years old, shouldn't we be able to...read a clock?_

_D's hiding much more secrets than you think. Knows a lot more too. If you were able to truly detect some of his lies, you'd definitely know what's really wrong with him._

_Other than what we already know? He was lonely, went nuts, and stayed that way._

_There's more to it than that simply. _The older mal explained. His puppet body remained motionless and his eyes remained dead-looking, he could only speak through thought until they were alone, in which he would speak and come to life. At the moment, his form was that of one of the worn teddy bears and that was all bue and D could see.

A clever disguise, it was, and will keep the two puzzled for while to come as the boy on the ground merely looked to be talking to himself, they'd think none of it since they were two entwined in themselves.

D was holding bue's hand as she slowly fell asleep then moved her hair flap to behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "Imonna kill bueno for this, but it was my awful mistake, truly. I'm sorry buena!" Tears welled up in D's eyes, he'd heard none of mal's conversation, having been distracted by bue and her condition at the moment. His anger toward mal still hadn't entirely diminished, he couldn't really harm bueno otherwise it's payment would be bue's pain. Mal had a feeling D would start to take his anger out on him the minute he had the chance and now's his chance while bue can't say no. D slowly turned to him as mal was sitting up by the small pool of blood underneath him while his face dripped, the puppet frowned.

_When he snaps I'll snap._

_He already has, what're you going to do? _D got up and began walking towards mal who was getting scared, his anger and furious-ness had diminished as he looked him straight in the eye they glowed red, he found he was unable to move. D's black aura had returned, almost like his own self-defense, knowing mal might fight back, with his barrier he's just his cocky powerful self.

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE!" D glared with his piercing stare but then loosened with a sly grin.

"Thanks." Mal started shaking then got control of his body again and got up, he ran to one of the corners...like an idiot and his bloody face spelled 'horror'. Bue was still in her coma and couldn't hear a thing. Mal raised his arm and got his fingers in the position to snap but D grabbed his hands in a tight unbreakable grip, mal continued to struggle. He slapped him fast before mal's fingers had enough time to even move. _Why?! Why are you doing this?! What will bue think when she sees all the bruises you bastard?! _D let go, his eyes stopped glowing though stayed his normal crimson as his eerie aura vanished and he stepped back a few times before going back over to bue, allowing mal to just lay on the beanbag, his head in his hands and his knees in his chest while he remained facing the wall.

_He would've killed you in an instant._

_If I hadn't mentioned bue, that is._

_He's growing to be a bit obsessed._

_It's frightening._

_I know, I know. But you can beat him, you're no third wheel, nor some punching bag weak link._

_Do you remember how you did it? How long was your practice...with the light and all?_

_You're not gonna like this but...3 years._

_3 YEARS?!_

_And another two for opening portals and strength with your powers._

_NO WAY! HOW DO THEY NOT DRIVE ME NUTS LONG ENOUGH TO TOLERATE THEM?!_

_Like I said before, adaptation, your eyes have changed along with your face but that doesn't mean they can't change again, they won't change back but they will change, progressively, patience is key._

_Until then?_

…_. I'm 16, I don't remember all the details! But I CAN help you through it, just don't treat me like some counselor, got it?_

_Sure._

D heard him say 'sure' at the end and that was it and grew annoyed with how suspicious he'd been looking lately, that 'sure' was a response to something but he didn't know what. _He's talking to himself about something like some madman. _


	11. Chapter 11 destruction from the inside

~A week later~

"Aye, D, wha's been goin' on with 'ya two lae'ly (lately)?" Bue asked groggily as she barely managed to sit up from the bed and rubbed her eyes repeatedly. D was sitting by one of the bean bags with a concentrating stare glued to his face though the face he was making made him look more like a steamed monkey, holding a new-looking teddy bear with a tight grip...it's head, in his hand. Mal had his knees in his chest, arms wrapped around himself, holding a teddy bear of his own but for some reason, it looked like it was much heavier than it should be. He was using more strength in the one arm holding the toy, the rest of it was holding his knees in place as he looked away from her and at the wall. Bue tilted her head in confusion and continued rubbing her eyes until a large red irritated ring formed all around her eyes like a mask then tried to get their attention by speaking a little louder. "AYE! DID 'YA HEAR MA'?!" D's head popped up slowly, a look of shock mixed with happiness quickly changed to a furious glare as he shot up, letting go of the headless bear, bue was confused and a little frightened. "How could you let bueno take control of you so easily like that?!" It was in a smooth, calm, but also had a sarcastically pissed off ring toward the end of the sentence. Bue's hair was messy from her sleeping as she moved a weave of stray hairs other than her left hair flap to behind her ear, her face, scared and worried and still a little confused as she tried to reason with him, afraid of what he might do. "I-I-I dunno, ok? I-I d-dunno, the memory's all fuzzy. Wha-whadd'e (what did he or what he) do?" D squinted his eyes, which started to glow with obvious impatience as though he was ordering her to remember. Bue was getting cold as goosebumps occurred along her arms and scooted farther away from him, deeper into the bed and about to just pull the covers over her to keep her safe from any harm. "I want YOU to tell ME what the jackass did. Something that traumatizing would normally stick with you."

"I-I jus' 'member bein' on the ground, 'fore tha' I was in the hallway on mike's side when I pulled up a mirror then...I-I-I th-thin' I hit m-ma' head." Bue looked down at her left hand, the right one was clutching her forehead, fingers through part of the flap, D headed toward bue, she didn't notice until he was just a few feet away from her. He got down beside her on one knee with the same glare, bue just had to turn her head a little to the right to see him by the bed. "Am I gonna be punished er so'm(something)? I'm too tired to care...and ma' eyes er itchy." "Quit rubbin' 'em!" D's face had changed to sincere. "I dunno how to ge' rid o' bueno! An' I can't 'elp it if ma' eyes er itchin'!" _Pro'ly from the sun. _D thought, bue heard. "S'that wha' tha' was?" She asked with curiosity, D sighed and mal, watching from across the room, holding another teddy bear and worried of what he'd say next, knowing he was about to tell her everything. Mal didn't want to hear it all again, the image of it would come back and it made him sick to his stomach, he just knew D must've felt the same which is why he's probably asking for her to remember it so that he won't have to explain it all. After a little while of silence, D decided to just keep it a secret but also wanted to hug her and not just for _her_ comfort as he simply walked back over to the bean bag. Both boys were afraid to fall asleep, whenever they closed their eyes, all they saw was bue shaking wildly on the ground while her face looked as though it were wide awake and her pale twitching face, the fact that she hadn't blinked during the whole experience made her incredibly creepy. Bue looked over to mal who still had yet to gaze upon her with his paranoia of whether she'd suffered many injuries or if there was some drool stream down her face or bruises or blood or…-. He was actually in truth in fear of what D would do if bue saw his face and other bruises he'd gotten, D wouldn't have an excuse and who knows what would happen next; Violence, anger, disappointment, sadness, frustration? Which all could fly back at mal, the picture of D with his glowing crimson eyes and pure hatred over himself and blinding him from everything else.

_Our emotions, our reactions, our reflexes are all based on D's. However he feels, we have to feel, if he's mad, we can't fight back. We're both just pawns in his stupid, sadistic little game that he had made up along the way. And none of us have a say in it. It pisses me off, feeling so powerless, so he was lonely ONCE, and now he's just mad. I wonder if he'd even care if I disappeared, then all he'd have left would be bue and no matter how much he's 'supposedly' in love, he'd hit her. Then the thought comes to me every time I think of these things…, can a former personality...kill itself? _

D had begun getting into mal's habit of destroying teddy bears though it wasn't out of any kind of jealousy but more frustration, of a lot of things. _How could I make such a mistake, letting her leave and worst of all...to the sun…. I won't let that happen again...never._

"Guys...I'm not letting any of you leave this room again...got it?" Mal was too afraid to say no and nodded slowly, but bue's face was of horror and sadness as her eyes grew wide with shock. "Wha' I did couldn't o' been tha' bad! Could it? C'mon D, loosen up, I'm fine after all."

"No…-" D's awful glare returned.

"D PLEASE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I SWEAR!" She put her hand over her heart, his patience was breaking like fragile glass.

"I SAID NO! NOW SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" His voice boomed threateningly, bue nearly shrieked, it looked like her blood had sank to her feet, leaving the rest of her, now, goosebump coated body white as a ghost. She was frozen with intimidation and fright then dove for the blankets, got into a tiny heavily compacted ball as she cocooned herself in the covers, shaking. Mal was scared too but also felt pity toward bue, D's never yelled at her like that. It figures she'd be cowering under the blankets, no matter how huge her pride is which is now dwindling. _I think you two are quite on par when it comes to D's authority, don't 'ya think? _The puppet told mal, he couldn't respond knowing D might be able to hear, mal knew D was beginning to get suspicious of him and so, put his training on hold. While in the bed and in a tight little ball of 'safety', bue began to fall asleep.

In her dream, bue found herself standing atop a meter-by-meter chunk of a floor that had been knocked off from a house. She was just standing on a floating rock in a black abyss and scared. Upon getting on her knees then curling into a ball, heard a voice and she knew exactly who it was. "All you do is hide, you know that?" A masculine no accented voice spoke. "Bueno. I'm beginnin' to undastan wha's goin' on hea! Ever since 'ya came along, 'ya been stealing ma' normal properties, you're the one who ruin' everythin! AN' YER THE REASON D AND ME ARE IN FALSE ROMANCE!" Bueno appeared on his own floating slab of flat rock, he was bue's twin only with a ponytail and shorts like mal and D wore, hair was in his face but one eye was barely visible and his smirk could be seen for miles with his menacing sharp teeth visible, he looked just as threatening as D. "I merely started it but it was YOU who finished it." "Everything tha' has been ushered by tha' sly tongue o' yours has been all a lie, ma' love fer D...IT WAS YOU WHO CAUSED ME TO BLUSH, I HAD NO CONTROL, how did 'ya do it, control facial features, 'ya brought me into the sun an' now NONE OF US'LL BE ABLE TO LEAVE AGAIN! ARE 'YA HAPPY NOW?!" "But you do in fact love him, don't you, I simply sped up the process, you should thank me!" "NO WAY WOULD I EVER THANK YOU! D'LL STOP 'YA!" "Because you can't...and neither can he, since he's got a soft spot for you, he can't hurt me. have fun with that in mind, buena." At this point, on her knees, she was crying into her hands. Then felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned around nervously she found herself back in the bed looking over her shoulder and up to see D and mal who was about 6 feet away from him and it was also the first time bue had seen his face since the outside trip and he had some gauze around his face with a few blood stains. She was shocked and knew it must of been D who did it and gave him a glare after she slapped away his hand then sat up and got cold the minute she did, D patted her on the back to try and comfort her. "Bue, what's wrong?" "Why do 'ya sound so sincere all of a sudden?"" D looked down and seemed to be thinking hard about something, bue was getting a little paranoid then he lifted his head back up. "I know I shouldn't yell at a little girl." He told her with his usual cocky sneer. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face with an annoyed glare then started coughing and hacking while the goosebumps spread. "She's gonna be bedridden for at least a few more days." "But I don't wanna stay in bed fer a few more days, I wanna do stuff." "Like what?" "...Walk, run, jump,...somethin'! Somethin' otha' than stayin' in bed, I'm fine!" Bue lifted the covers and got up after slapping away D's hand which was stopping her, when she finally stood up on both legs she laughed with a smirk. "HA told ya s-" Before bue could finish her sentence she fell. Upon landing on the ground a grumpy face got glued to her skin as D and mal lifted her up and back onto the bed, both exchanging worried glances. "An' I swear to God, if 'ya actually baby feed me, I'll strangle 'ya both an' I-" She threw herself into a coughing fit as her face went pale again, "Bucket...bucket!" She yelled urgently, D snapped his fingers and a bucket appeared on the bed, she grabbed it fast then after a cough or two, she shoved her head init and hurled. D and mal stood by each other in worry, it was 10 long minutes before she finally managed to stop. "Uuuuuugh...wata' an' no food fer 'bout a month, got it?" She started coughing again just as mal was about to object saying she needs the nutrients but then turned to D. "Hey, I can't remember...what'd we do when YOU were sick anyway?" Bue rolled her eyes with her arms crossed and a pout. "Like it matta's! It's jus' somethin' to ge' ova'. Meanwhile I'm hea pukin' like I'm possessed…(I had to do it.)..." The two boys couldn't help but chuckle. "Alright, what about this- you wanna watch a horror?" D asked then mal snickered. "How about a doll movie?" Bue threw more pillows at them since she wasn't allowed to get out of the bed they just kept laughing then D snapped his fingers and a mirror came out of the wall and floated over by the bed. The two boys ran over to bue and hopped on the bed while she just clung to her bucket so it wouldn't spill. D layed back and mal crossed his legs, bue crossed her arms around the pail, with her head above it, the scent went right to her nose immediately and sneezed. She turned to her right and saw D looking back at her with a cocky grin. "So just what might we have learned from this experience? hmmm?" He asked her as his eyelids fluttered to purposely annoy her and she pouted. "Alright, alright, I know wha' 'ya wanna hea, 'I was wrong, you were right and yes, I hate the sun now. HAPPY?!" Bue shot him daggers and he just chuckled, she was peeved then shoved him off the bed. She was in shock at how calm and patient he was being.;

"_Guys...I'm not letting any of you leave this room again...got it?"_

"_Wha' I did couldn't o' been tha' bad! Could it? C'mon D, loosen up, I'm fine after all."_

"_No…-"._

"_D PLEASE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, I SWEAR!"_

"_I SAID NO! NOW SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!"_

The remembrance of that scary moment made bue shudder and the fact that she was in such a weak state made her even more scared and paranoid, the minute the movie started, it showed a plain old fashioned looking doll in a dark room, staring at the screen with a small light on her that looked to be coming from a window near was too creepy for bue since she quickly dived under the blankets, the minute she did, D got up from the floor, mal saw and the two just glared at each other.


	12. Chapter 12 possible puppet possession

Mal held his broken nose and D's eyes turned serious, same as mal's, without turning away from D, he put his hand to bue's head. "She's shaking, idiot. Horror probably wasn't the best idea." D crossed his arms and pouted but then a grin came along and mal got the look of horrified confusion, it's a face that's starting to become a trend in the darkness. "Hey, bue, how 'bout a romance?" He nudged her shoulder and she stopped shaking. "Did 'ya jus' say...romance?" D looked ecstatic, thinking bue was as well to hear the idea but then she began shaking again, though it was more like an earthquake, similar to the foreshadowing of a volcano eruption. He didn't notice mal's fearful expression as he got off the rumbling bed. Bue shot up from the blankets, her face annoyed and angry as hell as, within a split second, D's nose was being pinched by her fingers and her grip got tighter fast. Mal looked terrified then took shelter behind a beanbag. She used his nose to throw him hard against the wall across, D was shocked until a thought came to him. "Bueno." "NOPE! STILL ME, 'YA JERKIN' LI'L, BOTH O' 'YA! A DOLL HORROR MOVIE?! ARE 'YA TWO IDIOTS KIDDIN' MA'?!" D rubbed his nose and mal put his hands behind his back and silently chuckled, "don't thin' yer free to go! YOU'RE the one who put on the movie!" Bue lifted up the covers and snapped her fingers, nothing happened, she snapped them again and still nothing happened. She shot her head up to look D straight in the eye. "What the heck went on out there, it's been a week, shouldn't my powers be back by now?" D and mal looked down sheepishly, bue turned to look at mal then D and did this around 3 times before finally lying back down under the covers, her head still peeking out. "Whateva', I'm no' gonna bother if 'ya don't budge, I'm still too tired to deal with 'ya both." They walked over to her and found she was out-cold already. D pet her head, mal blew up his hair flap with crossed arms.

_So what now? What're 'ya gonna say when she wakes up?_

_I dunno, I'll think of something, she only remembers the first 10 seconds after bueno left her to die, if I could just- _D imitated holding a throat and strangling it.

_How? He's a part of bue, what can we do? _ Mal asked him, it was a good point as he stood across from D on the other side of the bed and emotionless, a serious glare was on his face. D gave the look back to him but it looked looser, not much anger was being aimed at him as it seemed D might have been developing some means of respect for mal.

_Then I suppose all we can really do is help her instead of fighting her. Once I'm certain she's fine and has her strength back then I'll see what I can do._

_You sound like some healer. or a medicine man._

_I'm the most powerful being of the 3 of us! When I say 'I'll see what I can do' it means I'm the one who can actually give her what she needs._

_She's not some dog that you can train to be your perfect loyal pet, you realize that?_

D glared with new found burning hate toward him. _If you weren't a traitor, not only would you not have been given that broken nose-. _Mal's hands immediately shot up to his face to cover up his wound, remembering how badly his pride had been crushed, looked away with shame.

_-But...none of this would have happened if it...weren't...for...YOU! _D ran around the bed and shoved mal to the ground then got down and clutched his neck as he struggled wildly, his legs flailing and his hands gripping D's but they were like sticks in comparison to his strength. "Your t-te-temp-temper i-is y-yo-your w-weak po-point!" Mal's eyes were tightly shut and he tried his best to open them, when he did, it was D's glowing crimson eyes that were visible. "Wha-what th-the he-hell are y-you a-anyway?!"

"The real question is what are YOU?" D asked him, his dark aura returning.

"H-huh?" Mal's face was now bright red as his nose bled.

"I-I'm a...personality." "No." D's grip got tighter and mal tried his best to swallow the building up saliva coming right up from his throat, he shut his eyes again and even though he wasn't sad, but mostly angry, tears welled up and began to pour against his will.

"You're a trait, MY trait! I'M THE DARKNESS AND SO THIS IS MY MIND!" Just then, bue shot up from the bed and looked around only to find D suffocating mal. His dark aura and glowing crimson eyes were back, she was about to hop off the bed and yank D off of him but he saw her wake up and just when she was at the edge of the bed, he flew up his hand and a large yellow barrier came over her along with the bed. Because of this, mal was now one hand loose and with his short gasp of air, managed to hit a random pressure point along the arm that had him pinned and it gave way causing D to topple down. Mal quickly got up and ran toward one of the bean bags, picked one up and threw it at him before he even had time to notice nor dodge. After it hit D and fell to the ground he turned to bue, who was at first looking at mal with worry, looked over to her left and saw D looking at her, she started getting scared and backed away until she fell on the bed. "Bue, you know how I told you to shut up and do as I say?" Bue tried to pretend she didn't remember by shrugging then mal got worried for what he was planning. "You know. I heard your thoughts and how afraid you both are of me. Try and hide it all you like and mal...what might that be behind you?" The two glared at D and the puppet in his bear form was standing by mal. "You're not helping" mal told the 'puppet', D clapped his hands and bue's barrier vanished and he walked to her, put his arm around her and forcefully pulled her close to him until they were almost cheek to cheek. "You creep! Do anything to her and I'll slaughter you!" "Good threat, I admit! But…-". He lifted bue's chin. She struggled and his grip got tighter, mal had it. He charged him, D smirked then shot up a forcefield and looked back at bue who was incredibly scared. "Will ya do me a favor?" Bue looked up, still afraid and decided to wait for what he had in mind. What she heard made her very nervous. "So, my dear bue, will you help me?" Bue turned to mal. "Bue! You can't be serious! Are you really going to help him, after all he's done to you?!" Mal pleaded, bue looked back up at D? "I thought 'ya listened to yer girl! Cause I say that' mal should be left' be." D, of course, blew up his hair flap then looked back down at bue then smirked making bue uneasy. "On one condition." D lifted her chin again, bue had to think fast, mal's jaw, agape and his eyes read sarcastic. "Alright, alright… I admit it. Yer taller than me, I'm a midget and I finally accept it, ya happy now?" Now _D's_ jaw dropped and while he thought about how stupid the comment was, she elbowed him in the gut. He let go of her and she leaped back by a pile of headless teddy bears, mal was on the other side of the room. D was staring them both down until mal spoke up. "How much longer do you plan on letting your anger get the best of you? At this point...well...I get why you're a psychopath-". D glared with a deadly stare while bue shook in surprise at how, both, noble, and idiotic he was being. "-But...you've grown to be obsessed with something-", D's eyes bulged with shock and worry of what mal was going to say next because deep down he knew it himself but it didn't need to spoken. "-You're obsessed with us. Keeping us here, toying with us, pushing us to our brink, making us fear you. All of which have worked so far but...it can't and won't last forever." D's eyes glowed and his sharp intimidating teeth showed, mal didn't flinch and stood his ground, bue was dumbfounded. He threw his punch and mal caught it just a few inches from his broken nose that D was about to shatter without a second thought. Mal bent it back then mal gave D an uppercut after kneeing his gut, what kept him from plummeting to the floor was mal's tight grip on his fist, bue gasped. Mal let go and D fell to the ground, he looked up to see mal's frightening scowl, from the angle he was at, his face had a completely black shadow from the forehead to just beyond the nose, covering up the wound. The one eye that was visible was blood-shot and his pupils spoke 'death', he didn't smirk like D does when he's about to kick someone's butt, instead was replaced by an awful frown. Not showing his sharp teeth like D does, just a look that meant business, it was the glare of an emotionless killer. D hid it by smirking as though he really had the upper hand even though he was frightened beyond belief, that was truly something when speaking of D, bue was breathless and was about to rush in at any given moment. D turned to bue, "bue! Get over here now!" She jumped but hesitated. "You don't have to do as he says. You have your own mind, he's insecure, weak, cocky to mask his true face which was a simple lonely little boy." His pride was getting struck, mal's awful glare remained as it seemed to look more focused upon turning back to find D still on the floor. "Groveling and pathetic, just know that I don't forgive like a switch that can merely be flipped easily." He snapped his fingers and a barrier appeared around D while he was on the ground, face down and pride completely broken. Bue slowly walked up to him with a scared face and tapped him on the shoulder and his head shot up as he almost jumped. "Bue...what's wrong?" She couldn't speak as she raised a brow with slight confusion as well as D when he looked back up at him. Mal looked behind him in curiosity and remembered the puppet was behind him. The puppet was just sitting on the bean bag in the corner where mal goes to train, sitting on it like it was his throne while mal got suspicious. D and bue averted their attention from mal to the puppet that just looked like a bear with half it's stuffing out. It gave off an eerie vibe then D looked back at mal. "Is there something special about that teddy bear that makes it different from the others? You're lookin' at it like it's got 6 heads!" Mal couldn't focus on anything else but the puppet as he began getting paranoid about it. It's dead eyes stared back at him blankly then looked down at D with an undetectable scowl.

* * *

**Too creepy? I dunno, but tell me if you think it's getting a tad TOO...'messed up'.**


	13. Chapter 13 not a puppet possession

~Later in the night~

Mal had released the barrier but D was already asleep so he wasn't attacked as he'd predict he would do if awake. Bue was on the bed, upside down- head at the front and feet on the pillows. He walked over to her slowly and shook her awake slightly, groggily, one eye fluttered open then rubbed the other one which was under her hair flap. Her vision was still fuzzy so the figure above her, she quickly assumed it was D and, being too tired to care much, just flipped over. It got a little awkward when mal just sat by the bed and started poking her back repeatedly. The puppet had remained on the beanbag and, with everyone asleep(or not looking simply) his facial expression.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you. _The puppet thought.

_I need some answers and so does she, I need to speak with the both of you. _Mal replied just as bue started to get up finally and rubbed her other eye. "...Mal?"

_Quiet! Or D'll wake up._

_Huh? Bu-_

_We need to go somewhere important. _Bue got up fully, both eyes wide open and confused as hell then saw mal headed toward the beanbag in the left corner where that bear was sitting. He moved it to reveal a portal, bue's jaw dropped.

_Follow me, hurry! _And mal hopped through, taking the bear with him. Bue got out of the bed and ran toward the corner where she saw mal go then jumped through the portal but first pulled the beanbag over the portal to hide it.

She found herself in the middle of a big black room, with her eyes, everything was totally clear, mal was in front of her then reached his hand out for her. She took it and was pulled to her feet, after looking around in silence she finally noticed mal was holding something.

_Can he hear us?_

_Not here, he can't. _Mal told bue, but she couldn't take her eyes off the bear he was holding.

"So...wha's tha'?" He looked down at the bear then brought it up for a closer view. His face changed, he looked more focused on the bear and the bear began to change. It became a puppet, bue almost fell. The puppet made it worse when he leaned up straight then hopped down from mal's hands, bue fell over and she started rubbing her eyes some more. "It looks like a li'l you."

"I guess you could say he's the older me in a way." Mal told her as he knelt down, the puppet stood up.

"I am the older him, just in a stupid puppet form."

"How much olda'?" Bue asked, starting to get over herself and trying to stay calm.

"I'm 16." The puppet told her while her jaw fell.

"Mal...why're 'ya so calm 'bout this?! He's an olda' puppet you!"

"Because we've talked and also...he's got some explaining to do! Pull up a mirror so she can see what you really look like." Mal commanded the puppet, it glared having been given an order but snapped his fingers anyway. The second he did, a full length mirror showed up and the puppet fell to the ground, lifeless looking. Bue was a bit confused, then the mirror filled with smoke and a figure formed which quickly became clear.

"...dammit, I AM a midget…..". A 16 year old mal appeared in the mirror clear as night.

"Bue! Been awhile." He told her.

"I didn't thin' that voice o' his could get any deepa'!" The older mal rolled his eyes with a groan, bue got up and walked to the front to the mirror to get a better look, mal did the same.

"I forgot about that accent of yours...ugh." Bue rolled up her short sleeves to her shoulders with a pout and an angry twitching eyebrow.

"An' wha's wron' with the accent?!" The older mal chuckled and got on one knee to look her in the eye.

"Easy there, tike." Bue's face turned red with annoyance then turned to younger mal who was already pinching his brow and a sigh, bue crossed her arms.

"The olda' 'ya is quite the sarcastic jerkin' li'l brat, ain't 'e?!" The younger mal patted her head as if to calm a growling hound.

"Brat? I'm older than you!-"

"-So wha' do _I_ loo' like at 16?" Both the younger and older mal started rubbing their chins, younger mal, contemplating what she _might_ look like while the other mal was looking a bit nervous.

"Well, you grow about 2 more inches-"

"-WOO...bu'...I'd assume D's just as tall as 'ya? How much taller ARE 'ya, like 6 inches?!" She started hopping with her arm in the air trying to reach his head when he stood back up.

"Yeah, you're still short. You're hair gets a little longer-"

"-how much, I've been fed up with it lae'ly and D won' lemme cut it."

"About the edge of your skirt."

"Cut to the chase! I want some answers!" Mal interrupted, bue continued glaring at the older mal.

"First off, what happened back there with D and me?!" Bue turned to younger mal, having the same burning question in the back of her head.

"I helped you out. I gave you a quick dose of my power, you said you didn't want to wait and D was going to slaughter you." The younger mal gave a threatening scowl.

"Doesn't mean you can use me as some meat puppet." Bue snickered at his sentence.

"You weren't possessed or anything, it was a simple reaction from the power up, it's called adrenaline." The younger mal pouted from his sarcasm.

"Time's an endless cycle. I gave you a small chunk of my power which I gave to YOU and in YOUR future, you'll give that same power to YOUR younger self and so on and so on."

"Makes sense-". Mal said then turned to bue whose ear was bleeding, he slapped the back of her head to knock her out of it. She punched him.

"OW."

"Tha's what'cha get!"

"And what about me and D?"

"You're no trait. He said it, of course, to spite you." Mal sighed in relief, bue thumped him thinking it was obvious.

"So he _is_ just a personality." The way she said it sounded like she was talking down to him, mal folded his arms and glared at her then drew his attention back to 'himself'.

"And what about bueno?" Bue asked nervously.

"He'll disappear soon enough. He's your anger, right? You two'll become one again. Bueno's 'so-called' plan is very flawed and rather pointless. He's been stealing all the special qualities that make you you, when, if he's a trait that lives in your mind, he's more of putting into a storage unit in the back of your skull. Eventually it'll overflow, explode and you'll be you again, bueno will go with it as well, it's a patience thing."

"So basically you're saying to just wait and everything'll get better?" The younger mal argued.

"No. There's still some work that needs to be done." The two kids groaned at the word 'work', older mal rolled his eyes with a frown.

"Or how about a 'strategic move' in the game that you two are trying to win." Their faces lit up naively.

"Be suck ups." Their jaws drop to the floor in shock then it looks like they completely turned white like stone and shattered into a million pieces. Older mal claps his hands and the two dumbfounded, puzzled, and slightly bitter personality's are back to normal and come to their senses.

"WHAT?! NO WAY AM I GONNA SUCK UP TO D OF ALL PEOPLE!" They said in sync, older mal deeply exhaled then furrowed his brow, got on one knee again to look both of them straight in the eye seriously.

"Think about it. Once you're on D's good side then a bunch of your worries are gonna go down the drain. Then you can wait peacefully and not have to concern yourself with much. Like a free ride. So bue, how good would you say you are an actress?"

"Fair."

"It'd be a good idea to be the lovey dovey girl D's been wanting for awhile, but it needs to look natural, not like some transformation that, overnight, all of a sudden you love him to pieces, got it?" Bue pouted and hesitantly nodded then he turned to mal.

"You just gotta stay out of the way. Kay?" Mal nodded, not having to get involved with anything concerning D, he pitied bue. The mirror started to fog up again the older mal became a shadowy figure then progressively disappeared along with the mirror. The two looked down at the puppet, expecting it to come back to life like last time but it kept it's dead look. "I guess that's all he really had to say-". "I don' wanna suck up to D!" "We have to go back up there eventually...preferably before he wakes up or there'll be hell to pay." "And if he is?" "Then you better be the best God damned girlfriend in the world." Bue looked horrified. The portal back was on the wall behind them, you could see the beanbag covering it up perfectly. Not a bit of the room beyond it was visible, they walked back over to it nervously and ever so slowly pushed the beanbag forward and to the side, little by little. Mal went through first, he peeked his head out briefly looking around until his eyes landed on D who was still passed out, he sighed in his head and continued his way through, bue bit her nails. When he was finally through, he swiftly reached back into the portal, got a good grip on her hands, told her by thought not to make a sound then yanked her back up through the portal as fast as he could. They pushed the beanbag back to the corner so it may continue hiding the portal, mal gets on another beanbag and pretends to fall asleep, bue does the same by running to the bed and trying to slowly lay back down on it even though the springs creak. Once she was fully on the bed, she did the same as mal and pretended to fall asleep as well.

Bue ended up falling asleep completely and woke up to see mal just sitting on one of the beanbags reading a blank book since none of them could think of any in existence. She wasn't able to see D quite from the position she was in on the bed and so decided to lean up straight to look around. She saw him plainly and simply, sitting on the bed, at the back, against the pillows and was fully awake but seemed too distracted by the mirror he'd pulled up to actually notice her, when he did, he just smiled friendly and patted the spot next to him. Remembering what older mal had said, she hesitantly did so. The silence in the room was a nice change and wanting to keep it that way, chose to speak through thought.

_What'cha lookin' at?_

_Us as little kids._

_I thought somethin' like tha' would get 'ya all steamed._

_Opposite, it's actually pretty calming. _This sort of threw bue for a loop but then her curiosity got the best of her as she scooted closer to D to get a better view.

_Teddy bears vs. firetrucks, remember that?_

_Haha, yeah. We weren't too creative a' the time were we? _D smiled, which started to turn smug as he pulled her a little closer to him, bue's eyes turned away, annoyed at how predictable he is. If she were much closer they'd be cheek to cheek and so, had not much of a choice but to lay on him and continued watching. He put his arm around her so now there was no escape. Bue was turning red from slight embarrassment thinking once again about what mal had said:

"_Be a suck up, be all lovey dovey and the younger me should simply stay out of the way."_

_And-_

"_Then you better be the best girlfriend in the world!" _Bue nearly gagged.

_Now I'm basically some toy tha' has to go alon' with whateva' he's planning. Ma' feminine pride is a' stake hea! Geez! Everythin' I stand fer might end up bein' shattered...wha' if he tries to...kiss ma'? Will I have any choice? He's too distracted by whateva' hilarious thin' tha' must've happened on the mirror. Good. Hrrm...jus' play the role an' maybe it'll ge' easier, hopefully. _D looked down at her, she felt that he must've moved something and chose to pay no mind as she watched. "I'm surprised, bue, at how easily you've gotten comfy on me." _An' there's the firs' blow. _"I simply wanted a betta' view o' what 'ya were lookin' a'...we were pretty cute." "Yes we were, but you've gotten adorable-". _And YOU'VE gotten ornery, there's the second. _"Yer more adorable than me." _I thin' I'm gonna be sick. _"Wow I got a good arm, even when I was little I could still crack the wall, hey D?" "Yeah?" "Whaddaya think of my accent?" Mal, at first was restraining his gag reflex but then rolled his eyes at bue's question, _I guess it was bugging her_. He smirked then looked back down at his book. "I think it's cute." He lifted her chin and brought her lips closer to his. _Imma kill 'im! _Then he let go and her head fell back onto his chest, the smug bastard laughed. "Had 'ya going there didn't I? I can feel your heart beating like a humming bird!" "You're gonna die a horrible death." "'Ya know I can't take you seriously when you're red as a tomato." _I'monna strangle that puppet. _D patted her head and ruffled her hair, bue glared. D looked back at the mirror and chuckled a bit at some of the antics. "Our faces hadn't even changed, no dark circles or anything. we even lost our baby teeth, I lost mine first so there was a small gap in my smile. You jerks called me toothless!" D laughed and bue pouted. "Ugh, 'ya jerkin' li'l! Havin' fun?" She threw a pillow at his face, he just caught it, put it back behind her then put her head back on his chest. _HE...SHALL...PAY!_ "Why yes, I am having fun!" _An' I can't escape 'is grasp, mal AN' the puppet will share an awful fate! An' this li'l smug one shall not leave unscathed, then again,...I bet he'd jus' say he likes 'em feisty an' I'd be in even deepa' trouble. Jus' hold out until bueno's gone then you'll ge' all yer features an' such back. _Bue put her arm over him and started getting snuggly, D looked up with his normal cocky ass grin of his, bue looked down with sarcastic and agitated eyes, a disgusted look on her face. _Pretty darn good actress indeed._

* * *

**Happy now, unknown uploader?, sincerely, astrid**


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions from the heart

Mal was silently snickering while he hid his face behind the blank book he was pretending to read then bue yawned and with D's predictable-ness, he knew just what he was about to say. "If you want to fall asleep on me, go right ahead." "I be' you'd love tha' wouldn't 'ya? Well I jus' woke up so it ain't happenin'". "I saw you smiling before, when you thought I wasn't looking. HA! And now you're blushing!" "No I'm not!" Bue felt her face and it was warm. "It's a feva', I'm sick! Betta leggo! Before 'ya catch it." "Oh c'mon, you know I'm comfy and enjoying it as much as I am!" "'Ya know...if yer ego were any bigger, this room would most certainly explode." D chuckled. "Then how come you're snuggling up to me? If you ARE sick, then you'll need some warmth, the blankets are awfully cold, and you don't wanna wait for 'em to heat up, so-" "quit trying to make ma' soun' ridiculous by tellin' ma' your supposedly way betta' than the cova's." "Oh stop talking, if I had a nickel for every lie about me you told, this room would explode, just lay here and stay here and feel free to go to sleep,...princess buena." Her one visible eye bulged with surprise and she frowned, embarrassed. "What? Did I start snappin' ma' finga's in ma' sleep again an' created a bunch of marshmallows an' crowns an' wha' not?" "I just think you'd make a lovely princess." Bue furrowed her brow and gave him sarcastic eyes then blew up her hair flap, and, regrettably ended up yawning again. D started to become more of a pillow than some guys' slightly comfy chest, he noticed by how cuddly she got as she closed her eyes. _Told 'ya so. _He thought cockily.

_Bue's right, if his ego were any bigger, we'd all suffocate from it's mass. _D eventually fell back asleep after her.

_They've sure been sleeping a lot lately, heh, like hibernation between two creatures rather than animals. I've stopped caring about their romance at this point and I believe the teddy bears are awfully thankful because of it. They're looking pretty comfy, I wonder what her reaction'll be when she wakes up…...GOD I'm bored. What is there to do, when you're wide awake, you have to be quiet and playing anyway would be too loud. I wake up D and I'll be in some pretty deep trouble_. Meanwhile bue's close enough to hear his heart beat, his arm around her, keeping her in place, his reason would probably be so that she doesn't fall out of the bed and she's got her arm over him like he's some pillow. She's not snoring so she must still be awake, neither of them could fall asleep that fast. D's smirk was still glued to his face so he must still be awake also._ I'm tempted to test how dramatically his patience might have changed...in fact._ Mal picked up one of the teddy bear's hard marble eyes and chucked it at D's forehead. "OW!" "Sorry, my arm spazzed." "Wha' the hell do 'ya thin' yer doin'?!" Bue whispered, D's eyes glowed, bue pushed him back down with the arm that was on his chest then got closer to him to give him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed then looked away. Mal's dead. Bue was about ready to slice off his head, D pulled the covers over them. "Warmer now?" He asked her, knowing she'd be annoyed and mad, which did happen. He turned on his side facing her and she gulped. "Blushing", "Idiot."

"Gaaaah, I think I just made it worse".

"How close do 'ya plan on keepin' ma'?" "I just don't want you to fall out of the bed and hurt yourself, that's all." "Liar. Hmph!" D put his hand beneath her head like a cushion over the cold-ish pillow. "I'm simply glad you're alright. I wanna keep you safe." Mal gagged at every word he heard come from their mouths and it's utter #%&* %$! "After the incident in the sun-" bue looked down and away from D, probably gonna rub it in her face again that he was right all along. "-All I wanted was for you to be well again, now that I hope you are, you need to stay that way." Bue rolled her eyes and nodded. "I sound like some obedient pup." "That's just what mal says." Mal's visible eyebrow was twitching angrily and he huffed like an irritated bull with a pout. They couldn't hear him. "Just know...you're not allowed to scare me like that anymore." Bue started to smile while D was working his charm on high with all out compliments. _Girls' most often just wanna be told they're beautiful, _is D's normal thought-process, bue was looking down with a smile then when she looked back up, her eyes glistened adorabely. She looked as cute as her 6 year old self, D blushed heavily. He wanted to see both of her big shimmering eyes so he pushed her hair back then kissed her forehead then pulled her back toward his chest. "We don't exactly need to be stuck togetha', 'ya know?" "I'm aware, I just want you close to me." D held her snug and bue was beginning to blush then D looked away and turned back over onto his back, bue felt the need to be the one to scoot closer now. _Natural human instinct. adaptation to a certain environment, when that environment is changed or moved, they'll want it back. _D thought smugly as bue started to cling to him without hardly realizing it. She actually did start to fall asleep on him and D's face would've been taunting if mal could see it, he brought his arm under her shoulder again and kept her in place while she slept. Her dreams, for once, weren't nightmares, instead, bue had just found herself on a floaty in a lake...in the sunlight. It was warm and comfortable, a light breeze would come every now and then. Drinking a strawberry smoothie with a big piece of chocolate cake on her lap and was enjoying every bite, mal, D, bueno, none of them were on her mind, they were the farthest thing even. She'd put her hand in the clear, clean, light blue water every now and then, it was cool but not cold, it must have been the sun. Not a cloud in the sky and she was engulfed by it's light and gentle heat. The floaty seemed to be moving along down the lake which was easy to tell went on for miles and there were a few tiny little islands that she would end up getting very close to. The trees that lived on them were cherry blossoms and some of the petals would fall and land, both on and around her. Some in her hair and they all smelled positively wonderful! Then the sound of water splashing around loudly came from in front of her, when she sat up, she started to shiver with fear. "A-a w-wa-WATERFALL!" There was no time to react because the current started to pick up either way she'd be going down that fall. As bue started to near the it, she noticed that it looked more like some small thin river that happened to go a little downwards, upon getting a closer look, it was a slide! The current got even faster as she started to brace and shut her eyes tightly. When the floaty began to tip downward, one big splash sent her shooting down, her stomach nearing her throat same as her lungs and heart as she forgot to breathe throughout the first majority of the ride. The slide had many sharp turns and drops until finally she reached the bottom then gasped for air. She looked up and the sun was right on her and she was fine with that, not a hint of or any small sign of shaking or twitching, nothing. It was so nice. Bue started to realize it was a dream but didn't want it to end. Just when she thought that, she sadly woke up and the first thing she heard was a heartbeat. Her eyes bulged when she remembered fully, _jus' like las' time only THIS one, bueno didn't get involved. _D was still asleep, he was snoring but his snores were never loud at all. She tried to move but then realized that his hold was still tight on her, despite being asleep. _He's holdin' me tighta' than 'is favorite toy...oh wait a minnit...ugh, well now I know wha' it's like to be someone's teddy bear, let us pray he doesn't accidentally rip ma' own head off. How can 'is hold be so snug if he's out cold, HOW?! _Then bue tried to slink down ward until she was free then would slowly slide out of the bed. Managing to barely get one arm free, she reaches up and out from the blankets as though prying her way out, mal, being on the outside, thought it looked like a zombie coming out of it's grave. He chuckled at that. _Having trouble?_

_Oh 'ha ha', smart ass. His grasp is too tight, unless I continue snugglin' up to 'im as closely as possible. I nee' to BREATHE! DAMMIT!_

_Well I'm afraid that I can't quite help 'ya there._

'_Ya both will face a gruesome fate!_

_Until then?-_

_Until then, I'll be hea' suffocatin'. _She began to sorta kinda maneuver around D until, finally, she was free and D was still asleep but then he took her arm and pulled her back into the exact same position she was just in. _How did he do THA'?! He MUS' be awake! If not, then I'll do it! _Bue began nudging him and she did that for a whole minute before finally poking his face and right after the first poke, he woke up fast and grabbed the hand that was poking him. She wondered if he was going to break it or not as she started to struggle to break free. "Lemme...go!" Bue was expecting him to joke around in his normal smug tone but this time he didn't, she predicted that they'd start playing their little routine. He looked dead serious, making her worried.

"I won't."

"Huh? Uh..qui-quit jokin' 'round!"

"I'm not, I just need you here right now. With me." Bue blushed, thinking he'd comment on it tauntingly like he always does, when he didn't she got scared and struggled some more, his grip got too tight. "Ow!" He loosened his grip a little bit but didn't apologize. "D, you're startin' to freak me out." His face remained serious.

"Do you love me?"

"What?!"

"I said, 'do...you...love me?' honestly, truthfully, really...do you?" D told her, she looked down then back up, hoping she was dreaming again and would wake up to his smug expression.

"I-I-I d-dunno…."

"That's not an answer I can accept and you know that." Bue gulped a single drop of sweat went down her left cheek so most of her hair flap covered it.

"No lying." He said, having read her mind.

"C-ca-can't this w-wait-"

"I'm done with waiting, I want your answer here and now." She looked away again and D forcefully grabbed her chin and turned her gaze back to him.

"I-I…." Mal threw another marble eye at D, D picked it up from the bed and threw it back much harder, it flipped him out of the beanbag. _Worth a shot, I at least eased SOME of that tension. _Bue and D were now sitting straight up, bue was free and so, tried to progressively inch her way out of the bed. D took her wrist and yanked her back and held her by her waist. "Tell me, bue!"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" She got out of his hold and because of it, fell face flat on the floor. D sighed and rubbed his brow from frustration.


	15. Chapter 15

_He's gotten a LOT more patient, did something happen while we were gone? _Mal thought cautiously. "Bue." Bue slowly got up and turned around at the sound of her name. "I'll be waiting for an answer. But not for long." D turned over on the bed and became invisible by slinking under the covers. Bue was beginning to feel a little guilty about the answer she gave him and sat down on another beanbag, far away from both of them to just think hard.

_I wonder what the older me would have to say about this, he simply MUST know what happened, how could he forget something like this? _Mal thought, he knew bue was probably thinking more about the forceful way D held her rather than her answer, by the way she was holding herself, seemed a little frightened.

_I can't believe I jus' let 'im take hold o' me like that! I wasn't able to move, if I had straight up said yes, then our lips would still be locked as I thin' 'bout this...If I were to say no then I might have a bruise on ma' cheek...thea's no winnin' with 'im. _Bue thought about this while she shook from her thoughts. While thinking about this, a bunch of the good memories she had with D came back to her, the first time D changed the room into a lovely ballroom, in a fancy dress and heels, neither of them knew too well how to dance but then that ended up coming to them quickly, as they danced around perfectly. Not stepping on each other's feet, the pace was nice, the faster dances were the most fun 'cause they had the coolest moves. The gondola ride, while it didn't end too well, for the first half, it was fun, the scenery was beautiful and calming. Moonlight Tag. Star Gazing Picnic. Roller Skating Hall Race. All the flattery he gave her, the compliments, even the teasing was all fun. The laughing…, the more bue thought about this, the more odd it seemed that she even hesitated to confess her feelings. Was it because the scene wasn't private enough or was it because of all the...bad memories. _Tha' most li'ely the case...but...if that is, then...those variables make ma' answer completely split down the middle, 50/50 thought process...what to do, what to do. Eenie meenie minie mo?... Maybe...NO! How can I even consida' tha?! I have to thin' carefully 'bout this!_

_Just say yes. _She heard a masculine voice from behind her, bue looked more forward and squinted her eyes to see the bed was completely flat, no one was in there, D can teleport so that idea wasn't too far fetched as a head slowly started to lean over her. The face she saw made her glare menacingly.

_Bueno._

_What? No, Hi or how 'ya doin'? _He imitated her voice, making bue growl.

_Whaddaya wan'?_

_Just to help you make your urgent decision._

'_Ya said to say 'Yes', why? 'Ya hate D._

_A boy likes his mischief and his jokes, you understand buena?_

_When're 'ya gonna disappear?!_

_What're YOU talking about? I don't plan on goin' anywhere!_

_That's not what I heard._

_From whom?_

_From...nobody…._

_Oh c'mon! Gimme some gossip!_

_Who would 'ya gossip to?! It's jus' the three-...four of us. How come D isn't respondin' to ma' thoughts, I thought he'd be pissed at ma' talkin' to 'ya._

_Barrier, dear buena._

_Don't call me 'dear'!_

_That's right, only D can call you that, am I right?_

'_Ya WILL disappear, Imma make sure of it!_

_How do you plan on that?_

_I'll manage._

_You can tell me! Just how do you plan on 'supposedly' getting rid of me?_

_...Somehow, somehow I'll get 'ya outta ma' life, jus' 'ya wait!_

_I look forward to your failure, haha!_

_I won't fail! You'll see! The real question burnin' in ma' mind is 'how long do I really have'?!_

_Not a lot, you know how the bastard is!_

_I'm aware an' I don't need a reminda'! I need to thin' 'bout this fer ma' self, get lost! _

_Hahahahaha, as you wish, call on me any time you want, princess buena!_

_Shuddup! _Bue crossed her arms and her visible eyebrow twitched from annoyance then blew up her hair flap. She looked up and saw D staring at her, the minute bueno left, the barrier vanished. He could read her thoughts clear as night.

_I could tell there was a conversation going...with whom? _Bue stayed silent.

_The best guess I have is most likely bueno, but that's just MY thought._

_Where do 'ya get those ridiculous thoughts from?_

_Experience._

_Too easy. You must've brought down the bar-_

_What bar-...-rier?...I heard everything. Bueno's gonna disappear eventually. I'll give you until then to make up your mind._

_S-sure...lemme guess, I got 'bout a week or so to ge' rid o' him…. _D nodded. Bue sighed, mal was pretending to read then she looked further down and saw the puppet standing behind his beanbag.

_I was WONDERIN' where he'd gone off to! Tha' damned thin' gets ma' paranoid! _Mal looked up at her, same as the puppet, a small chill went down her spine.

* * *

**I know it's a short one but, I just kinda wanted to get this one off my back since I've been so busy lately and hadn't had much time to type. **


	16. Chapter 16 ill dreams

"WHADDAYA MEAN, 'HE MIGHT NOT LEAVE'?!" Bue yelled in a panic. The same night D had given bue her 'warning', bue and mal went down to the training room right after he fell asleep and we're now talking with mal's puppet as he paced back and forth with his arms behind his back, thinking deeply about what bue asked.

"What I said is exactly what I meant; 'He might not leave'!"

"He HAS to!"

"What precisely did he say to you while you were thinking?" Mal was just watching the two talk, looking at it from a 3rd person's perspective, it looked very weird, to say the least.

"He said tha' he di'nt plan on leavin' an' tha' he had no idea wha' I was talkin' 'bout when I said he's gonna disappea'!"

"GEEZ! That accent is killing me!"

"SHADDUP! I'M FREAKIN' OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"I noticed." Bue glared and crossed her arms, not approving his snarky tone then turned to the younger mal.

"The olda' you's a real brat, 'ya know that?" Mal looked down, rubbing his arm as if he were cold. The puppet continued to pace back and forth.

"Do 'ya have ANY idea's?"

"I think you may just have to give D your answer while bueno's still in your head." Bue's jaw dropped to the ground.

"B-but...with this psycho in ma' head, what if he changes ma' answa'(answer) at the las' second. D could kill ma'!"

"Yeah...yeah he could. Just think about it thoroughly, if you're honest, D'll know and most likely will accept whatever answer that may be."

"Yer not a huge help 'xactly 'ya know tha'?"

"Hey, hey! I'm trying here." The puppet told her angrily, arms crossed and his foot now tapping the ground impatiently, bue gave him an annoyed pout.

"Bue, older me." The two turned to younger mal after being interrupted, gave him their full attention.

"Shouldn't something like this have been burned in your memory? It's kind of a big deal, bue confessing her love-". Bue slapped him, leaving a handprint on his right cheek. The puppet nodded in understanding.

"I get it, I remember but not all of it. This moment, D's fondling of bue-". She turned red thinking of it and thumped the puppet's head, making him fall over easily.

"-Ow…. As I was saying...I remember most of this but not everything, I can't recall her answer."

"Can't 'ya jus' ask future ma'?" The puppet started to have almost a guilty look on his face and looked down, trying not to face them, bue was confused and a bit curious. She began to glare at the puppet who was acting very suspicious.

"What happens to D an' I in the future?" Younger mal had been in deep thought about the situation bue bue's question snapped him out of it and took both him and the puppet by surprise.

"Well?...Both o' 'ya are hidin' somethin'." If a puppet could sweat then older mal would be sweating. He finally just sighed and decided to give her some honesty.

"Something does indeed happen to you and D eventually." Bue's face went pale and her arms had goosebumps, she looked down, not wanting to face either mals'.

"Wha' will happen to us? I'm guessin' somethin' bad...do we get ki-...-on second thought...I don't thin' I wanna know." The puppet looked down as well, the younger mal had his theory but didn't want to say it out loud, he couldn't lighten the mood even if he tried. Changing the subject wouldn't help much either. Then they all heard a shift noise, everyone's heads perked up in a bit of shock, it sounded like it came from the portal entrance. Bue shot up first and ran over to the portal entrance and heard fast footsteps, she feared the worst. To everyone's right at the far corner of the room was a very tiny little, purple and black hand mirror, facing all three of them, mal went over first and merely saw his reflection as well as the others'.

"That's not good."

"Not good at all." Bue and mal said, frightened.

"There's no doubt that it was D who put the mirror there and that it was him who made the shifting noise, must've moved the beanbag just a crack to see us." The two gasped and started shaking as their blood ran cold.

"He wouldn't confront you guys with it immediately the minute you both get outta here. Him and his sick mind are gonna drag out your anxiety for as long as he can. You're his toys." Bue held herself and leaned against the wall, not facing either of them in disgust at the thought. Mal felt similarly. "So much fer ma' feminine pride...it's diminishing...I don't thin' I can punch him much anymore if he makes a sexis' joke, I'll jus' have to take it." She put her back to the wall and slid down until her tush hit the floor. They all were quiet for awhile, deep in thought until bue just got up and headed toward the portal opening, neither mal nor puppet mal noticed until she was almost all the way through and they freaked out. The two ran over to pull her back in but by the time they got over there, she was already moving the beanbag to cover the portal. Younger mal cussed under his breath but decided to stay in the room for a bit longer to make sure it was safe.

After bue finished moving the beanbag and had covered the small portal opening, she swiftly turned around to see D still on the bed, where he was left. It was obvious he was faking by how he looked to be in too perfect of a position to have been asleep for a few hours. They always wake up just as sprawled out as bue when they wake up. Hesitantly, bue made her way over to the bed and leaned over toward D, normally someone would flinch if a shadow was overhead. _Is he really sleepin'...naw, I know he must've heard somethin'. The mirror, the noise, my freakin' out. Anyone would've woken up a' tha'! Is he jus' a really good faker? Or...did he actually sleep through all tha'? The footsteps...maybe he was sleepwalkin'. _D seemed to just be sleeping peacefully, making bue all the more suspicious but if he really WAS asleep then she didn't want to bother him. _Mal, it's fine to come back up. _She told him by thought, despite the fact that she couldn't see him, mal still nodded silently and began shuffling the bag slightly over and over until there was enough room for him to squeeze through. He looked back at the older him puppet and motioned his shoulder to signal him to come up with him, the puppet just stood there. _What're you doing? Come on!_

_Naw. I'll stay here for a bit longer, need to think a few more things out alone. _Younger mal paused for a little bit before finally shrugging, he heard a subtle groan, knowing it was D, mal felt a hand grab onto his wrist tightly and yanked him up fast and quickly moved the bag back to it's correct spot. Mal rubbed his, now, red wrist and saw it was bue and sighed in relief.

_What should we do now? _Mal asked, for some reason thinking bue would know all the answers. She shrugged and mal sighed again, feeling some disappointment as they turned their heads back in D's direction.

_We can't very well go back into the bed, he's groanin' so he's pro'ly half awake, we nee' to be extra quiet._

"Bue…". Bue froze in a bit of fear, wondering if D was waking up, got worried. It was a very faint whisper, barely noticeable. Mal didn't hear it, probably thinking about something hard as bue walked back over to the bed, mal wasn't looking and paid no mind while bue was getting closer and closer to possibly blowing their cover.

"B-bue...I'm...sorry…." Bue was able to feel her own heart beating in her chest, it's pace was starting to pick up, she felt herself blush as her face got warmer.

"Mal...f-forgive me…". Mal stiffened like a board and turned around slowly to see bue right next to D by the bed, her face was of some pity. He carefully made his way over to bue by the bed.

_What's he talking about?_

_I dunno...but he soun's sincere. He's apologizing to us._

_Hmph! I wouldn't believe it for a second._

_Even if he's lying...it still sounds like he's having a real sad dream. I almos' wanna wake 'im so he won't have to look so-_

_NO! We can't. You know that. He might end up grumpy if we wake him and that never ends well. _Bue looked down, a little depressed. She was bent down but balancing on her toes, her arms were crossed and on the bed, keeping her steady and she rested her head on her arms on D's bedside while his expression got sadder and sadder.

"Don't...go...I'll be nicer...please…."

_Aaaaaawwwwww! He's dreaming about us leaving him again._

_Makes sense, we're planning on it anyway. _Bue looked at mal with her pitying face then back at D and quietly sighed.

_I'm havin' second thoughts though…. Think 'bout it...last time we ran off, he hunted us down an' we went through all that torture-_

_-just to come back here and take some MORE torture._

_W-well...I-I…._

"O-ow...it hurts...ow ow ow...please...I won't...hurt…. Buena...mal…". Bue and mal directed themselves back towards D and saw he was turning red and breathing heavily. He flinched every now and then and his teeth were tightly clenched while his head rocked back and forth on the pillow, his eyes tightly shut as though he were afraid to open them. Mal was confused and a little shocked, he looked to be in a lot of pain, mal couldn't help but pity him. Bue was scared for him and worried as she quickly, before mal had the chance to protest, put her hand on his chest and D's heart was beating faster and faster.

_His heartbeat is flippin' out...it's at 190 now and picking up speed! _They both were scared, then it seemed like something hit D, he quickly turned on his other side and curled into a tight ball, holding his throat as though someone was trying to strangle him, he got redder. Bue and mal couldn't take it anymore and they started shaking him in the hard attempt to wake him up. The two were frightened when it didn't work, bue started poking his face remembering how quickly he woke up from that. Nothing helped as D started coughing up a storm and seemed like he was determined to speak while he did his best to make out the words, though still not knowing that it was just a dream and it seemed he was getting farther and farther from reality.

"Is he gonna die?!" Bue asked aloud, mal got him laid flat on his back and started giving him CPR, bue totally being drowned out from his hearing at this point.

_Why am I even caring wether D dies or not? He's always been nothing but a big ass to me! He's always hated me and I've always hated him!...So then...why am I helping him? _Mal looked back down at D, still holding his throat, his heart still beating fast, his face still red, his breathing still panicked and stifled at the same time as he continued to grasp his neck and yank whatever invisible force was holding him. Maybe it was because he was in such a weak state that it was hard to hate him while he was in pain. Just then, his breathing stopped, bue shrieked and didn't hesitate for a second to give him mouth-to-mouth. D's arms began to move slightly and his heartbeat slowed down some but his face was still red and was still burning hot. He started to open one eye and even that looked like it hurt him to do, since it was a clear struggle, his teeth remained clenched. D's first sight was bue and mal beside, both with worried faces as he tried to get up, bue moved her hand closer to his back to help him up. That failed, he ended up falling right back to the pillow, though he did manage to move his head toward bue and mal.

"What happened to you? We were freaking out!"

_Mal...was worried? He was freaking out...about me? _D couldn't properly utter words out loud.

"You looked as sick as I did when I went into the sun." Bue looked to be on the verge of tears.

_What happened to make them both so concerned about...me? I looked as sick as bue did?_

"Do you remember anything, like your dream?" D looked away, he just couldn't face them.

"I-i-it w-wa-was...a-a...s-s-sca-scary...o-one." He was able to tell that bue wanted to hug him but was afraid it might hurt him more.

"A-are you still in pain?" Mal asked. D tried to move again but his shaking hand felt as heavy as cement, it wouldn't budge, his whole body ached from head to toe and was practically paralyzed from the neck down. D slowly nodded.

"M-mal...wh-why a-are you-?" Mal looked away with an eye roll, D knew why.

"I'd say 'ya should res' but...I don't want 'ya to have tha' nightmare again…." He reached his arm up using all his strength and moved her hair flap to behind her ear then caressed her cheek, bue put her hand over the one on her cheek. D's clenched sharp teeth got tighter and he flinched again, bue quickly let go of his hand and gave her pitying look.

"Haven't I told y-you b-before...I-I d-don't need t-to be...pitied-"

"-SHUT UP!" Mal slammed his fist on the bed making a vibration, the movement caused D some more pain.

"WE'RE GIVING YOU OUR PITY BECAUSE WE'RE WORRIED AND YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US! YOU ALMOST DIED!" Bue jumped from his sudden outburst, D was shocked as well, his eyes bulged with surprise. D looked down and away, a little saddened.

"I-...I know...I know. I-I'm...sorry." Bue's and mal's visible eyes bulged with shock, their jaws dropped and they gasped, bue put her hand to his forehead.

"AHA! I knew it, a feva'!"

"That explains it." D grumbled with a pout at their reactions.

"But...how can a dream make you sick?"

"W-we-we're i-in...th-the...d-d-darkness. I-if a d-dre-dream...can h-hurt you th-then it can d-definitely...m-ma-make y-you s-si-sick." Bue and mal glanced at each other then looked back at D, sweating with red cheeks, his breathing started picking up again making bue panicked again.

"OK! So...Bue's probably not the best nurse to take care of 'ya." D looked back over at him and smirked.

"S-so...then...NURSE mal...a-are y-you g-g-gonna b-be th-the one t-taking ca-care of...me?"*cough*. He began hacking up a storm...didn't stop mal from thumping his head for the snarky remark, bue slapped his hand as D turned back over and was ready to fall asleep again.

"D. In case 'ya have anotha' nightmare...rememba' tha' we're right hea' beside 'ya." He was facing away from them then blew away his hair flap. Bue kissed his forehead and his whole face became red again.


	17. Chapter 17 ill betrayal

While bue cared for D since he was sick in bed with some weird unknown illness that was apparently caused by a nightmare he had, mal was busy sorting out those thoughts to come to a REAL conclusion. One that sounded the most logical but the more mal tried to process this, the more stupid he believed he was as he went over this repeatedly.

_Just because we're in the darkness and all sorts of limitations fly right out the window doesn't mean that all logic and common sense flies out with it. Neither me nor bue would do something this heinous , someone else must've done something to him._ _It could only have happened when we weren't looking, so either while me and bue were in the training room...or...soon after…. What if D has a trait of his own that wants to destroy him?...No, that can't be right. Bueno hates D, that's a maybe but...bue was with me and my older self in the training room! I know bue said that she wanted to know what happens to future her and D and one of her guesses was 'ki-' which most likely was her stuttering for 'killed'. Do...I kill them? And when for that matter, it's sometime within the next 6 years. The look that the older me gave when I left didn't quite look right...I need to see what's up…. _Mal felt a bit guilty having this idea in mind but...he imagined a frying pan as he quickly turned invisible while bue and D weren't looking. Bue had him lifted up so he was sitting straight up but held up by her hand, their heads were close enough for mal to go through with his little plan, hitting two birds with one stone was now easy. He held the pan above his head hesitantly and then *BAM* he knocked them both out with one swing. Not knowing how long it'd last, he ran over to the bean bag in the corner and immediately shoved it aside as he dove through the portal, reaching the training room.

The puppet known as his older self was creepily sitting in the very center of the room holding a thin rope. Mal knew what it was- the light, he'd have to be careful as to what he'd say.

"So...what brings 'ya back down here? hmmm?" The younger mal glared at the cocky dummy.

"You did something,...didn't you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean? And by the tone of that voice, you're not in any position to threaten anybody." Mal at first glared but that quickly turned into a smirk.

"You can't hurt me, it'll hurt you just as much, the recoil I don't think is worth it." He pulled the switch and the light turned on, mal ducked and ran for whatever cover he could find, the room was empty so all he had were his arms but that did almost nothing as he began to shiver.

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!"

"Are you going to shut up about this?" Younger mal could barely make out any words at this point and just nodded. The minute the puppet yanked the cord again, turning off the light, mal leaped to tackle the puppet.

"What did you do to D?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and for that matter, why do YOU care what happens to D or not, hmmm?"

"Because I-..."

"-SEE?! YOU CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING, WE'RE MORE ALIKE THAN I THOUGHT!"

"Wait...you said you ARE me...wouldn't it only be normal to have something in common...what's my favorite color?"

"What kind of moronic question is that?! And that's easy- blood red…". Younger mal smirked.

"That's D'S favorite color, mine is night blue and bue's is black."

"What are you at?"

"I recall seeing D's memories in the mirror hall two years back, during the time that me and bue had left." The puppet started to slowly back away as he predicted mal's next words. "It showed that he tried to make new friends with his powers but couldn't quite do it. Said there were bears and raggedy looking dolls-"...

"Stop talking!" Mal gave the puppet a pitying look which pissed it off immensely.

"-YOU'RE ONE OF D'S REJECT DOLLS THAT HE TRIED TO REPLACE US WITH! AREN'T YOU!"

"SHUT UP YOU!" The doll yanked the switch again and the light came back on once more, before mal could scream in pain, the doll quickly made another barrier over the portal entrance, making it sound proof as mal let out his agonizing screech and fell to the floor. The puppet walked over to mal who was holding himself in a tight ball, covering his head and shaking in a cowardice manner.

"Did you think you ripped up all those teddy bears heads by yourself? They were the others. The other 'replacement rejects' that D made. When he made them, I was immediately tossed aside along with the other dolls-..."

'_Other dolls'?...:_

_"I suppose we won't be getting any sleep soon otherwise the stray doll will come after us". "You think it's one of them girly dolls, like the haunted kind?"_

_"What would a GIRL'S doll be doing here, do you really think D would imagine a Talky Tina?" "Haha, maybe to mess with you guys but a Sally Sunshine would go to sunny hell for me!" "when you guys were sleeping I was watching doll horror movies-"_

"_-so now you're paranoid that a psycho killer doll is in the darkness that'll come for you…"._

_ That could be what he's talking about…._

"But I took care of THOSE wannabe's, tore up as many bears as I pleased and the two idiots up there thought it was all you, since you looked so jealous of 'em!"

"After me and bue had run away and D made you and all the other toys, and most of 'ya got destroyed, you offed the rest, leaving only you for D to have as a real friend. Am I right?" The puppet walked back further and turned on another light, making mal scream again and look away, it laughed.

"Ahaha! I don't even need to touch you to beat you up, just the pull of a small rope and your weeping like a pathetic toddler! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"So you just want revenge on D for not playing with you? We stole your spot as his buds, didn't we? And YOU'RE the one who made him sick!" The puppet had a horrified look on his face, he wasn't about to admit defeat. He ran around the whole room pulling all the light switches he could find as mal screams in pain until he's just holding himself, silent, shivering, eyes rolling back into the sockets, in the corner of the room.

"Now then, are you going to shut up about this?"

Mal very slowly and reluctantly nodded.

"Will you keep our little secret and swear never to tell anyone?"

Mal nodded again.

"Are you going to continue saying that I'm the older you and nobody else?"

Mal paused then very reluctantly nodded. _I'll get him for this…!_

"THAT'S a good boy! Now then, as long as you do as I say, no one will get hurt, got it?"

Mal nodded again, his pride, crushed. The puppet finally turned off the lights and mal nearly passed out from his exhaustion, the light seemed to drain them of their powers and strength.

"So what's gonna happen to D?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now leave!" Mal glared at the puppet and there was a pause before the puppet walked up to another light switch and ran out of the training room. He looked up to find bue with her arms folded, eyebrow twitching angrily, and foot tapping impatiently. Mal tried to explain but before he could make out any words that weren't in stutter, he collapsed...leaving bue to take care of both of them.


	18. Chapter 18 what if

Bue was now tending to both mal and D, they didn't ask for much since they both seemed tired all the time even though they slept most of the time. She'd have to force them to eat since they were too tired to care. It was so boring during the hours that they slept, and whenever mal was awake...he always seemed like he was trying to say something, but hasn't been able to utter a solid word without stuttering in a whole week. She just couldn't wait for them to get better. Mal kept looking away from her toward the middle of the week when an awful thought came to his head.

_If I took my fraction of her soul back then I could use that strength to beat that damned puppet! As long as he stays in that training room and I stay here…. NO! HOW CAN I EVEN CONSIDER THAT?! _Mal turned over to his other side and stared intently at the corner with the beanbag and heard a small shuffling noise come from behind it, he started to shiver a little.

_But...what else is there to be afraid of concerning the puppet? The only lights he has control over are in the training room, there aren't any up here...so then...if I just stay up here and away from the training room then I'm good. Problem is, it's been a week and I'm still weak as ever. I think I know what he's planning now because of it. He told me that as long as I do as he says...no one will get hurt, but bue's the only one left, D and I are already in pain. I bet he wants me to take back my part of her soul to rejuvenate and do whatever he wants. _Bue yet again was still distracted by D to hear mal's thoughts, it made him grin slightly that now he could think of a strategy in peace.

D was taking advantage of his sickness to it's full extent, he could move his arms but asked bue to feed him, he got kisses on the forehead and the occasional hair-ruffle. Every now and then, it was easily noticeable that bue was getting very tired of it, she'd gag a little when she thought no one was looking...or at least when D wasn't looking.

A few more days passed and D was the only one getting better, he still wouldn't tell either of us what his dream was, which pissed mal off greatly. He was fed up with D and his sickness and how he was just acting like a spoiled brat. Taking advantage of everything he could get from it. It was beginning to get questionable as to whether or not D was faking the sickness. Bue didn't question what mal had though. This surprised mal considering how much sicker he felt than D.

_I bet while I was gone, he must've rigged the lighting and amplified it, I couldn't tell because of how much it hurt. It was hard to tell the difference when all lights feel the same._

_Light…._

_Makes me wonder what mike's doing?...After everything I've done, manipulating people...torturing people...worrying other people…. I've done horrible things, this must be my payback, my karma…._ Mal tossed around in the bed, annoying D. Bue was obviously getting bored with being the nurse and having to sleep on the bean bags since D didn't know whether his sickness was contagious or not, so she'd fall asleep with a thin blanket, a headless teddy bear and tonight, she snapped her fingers and the bullet hole covered ceiling became a starry night sky with a crescent moon in the middle. This always seemed to cool her stress. None of them knew day or night in the darkness so it was just simply; _"When one of us gets sleepy, we'll all go to bed." _As directed by D, at this point...even bue was very much questioning his authority. Like she didn't question it all that much before. He's very pitiful at the moment, though she still has no idea what happened to mal. It's possible that he got the same illness as D and might be getting worse since D can move and talk fairly well, meanwhile, mal is stuttering to just ask for water. Looking up at her moon, all the stressing thoughts she'd had recently were thrown away while she's distracted by it's beauty. Apparently D had another dream before involving the two in a river he imagined with a full moon above and a dim lantern lit hallway surrounded them as if they were a guide leading them to some place. D dreamt the whole thing sadly. When he woke up and bue read his thoughts about what happened at the end of it, she was very frightened, wondering if it was foreshadowing. Bue would've loved the ride but since it wasn't her dream, she had no recollection nor any idea of a real romantic scenery. They all mostly just ate junk food while watching movies they've never heard of on the bed together. It was impossible for them to gain weight since they're still a part of mike, his body is their body. Bue had this hunch that she knew what was truly making mal sick but the idea itself was awfully bizarre, every now and then he'd start vomiting out of nowhere, so she kept the bucket on his side of the bed for quick reach. This was a very similar reaction she had to the sun. She also knew that there were lights in the training room but after listening in on their conversations once in a while, the puppet, A.K.A. his older self said they had the same amount of light as a dim small light bulb in a gigantic pitch black room that would probably flicker occasionally. But it still didn't make sense,...having remembered what happened in mal's old room with the fairly bright lamp on and the minute he came through the full length mirror, he just ran to behind it for cover. When they brought him to the bed, he just coughed for a few days….

_Somebody else is pulling the strings here…. _Bue thought with worry.

* * *

**Haha...'pulling the strings'...haha.."did 'ya get it, did 'ya get it?" (elbow nudge, while also purposely said like an idiot)**


End file.
